Maids of the Sea
by Catty Engles
Summary: Their ship was called the Queen. Legend will call them the Maids of the Sea. Either way you look at it, they're still a rough around the edges group of females who will battle immeasurable odds against tyranny on Sampetra.
1. Of Slavery and Bravery

Maids of the Sea  
  
Of Slavery and Bravery  
By: Catty Engles  
  
The sail's canvas flapped wetly, misting Jyda with briny sea spray. The squirrel clung with careless ease, to the boom of a topgallant sail, positioned high on the mizzenmast. Far above the thriving bustle of ship life, Jyda strained her salt rimmed eyes, willing them to pierce the thick fog.  
  
"No. . ." Jyda peered harder at the figure looming out of the impending haze. She blew moisture from her nose tip and nodded resolutely. Headfirst, Jyda recklessly swung onto the deck, directly beside the ship's mate. Twyler the otter barely flicked an eyelash at her captain's sudden appearance. Jyda's eyes were glued to the front as she pronounced to her second in command.  
  
"Those slugs are back f'more. This time we'll give it to 'em." Jyda raised her voice to the crew, "Put about! We've got comp'ny lassies! Get out the fine china and lemonade!" An old, fat harewife poked her head out of the for'c'sle cabin. "Not lit'rally, Antie Enn." Jyda dashed to amidships and rapped her knuckles hard on the gunwales. "Bring her up on the port side, ladies."  
  
'Aye, aye-s!' Abounded as creatures deftly tacked and trimmed the sails. Skipping from stem to stern in a blink of an eye, the nimble seabeasts quickly turned their ship in the opposite direction. Excited voices charged with adrenaline called to one another high in the standing rigging, however, each had a hint of femininity. The Queen, as the crew lovingly dubbed their ship, housed only maids, the Maids of the Sea. On first glance, none could be considered fighters, except perhaps the mate, Twyler, but on second, fierce warriors would meet your eye.  
  
Twyler leaned on the railings, lowering herself to eye level with the Jyda. "Yer workin' yerself into a frenzy matey. Why so hot 'n' bothered?"  
  
Jyda gnashed her teeth and stared levelly into Twyler's muddy brown eyes. "'Cause it's a slave ship, Twy."  
  
Twyler's eyes hardened, and she clapped Jyda on the back. "This time 'round it'll be diff'rent."  
  
***  
  
The lethal knife glinted cruelly in the fetid air. Splitear thrust his ruddy face into Ren's. Hot, stale breath laced with grog invaded the squirrel's nostrils. "Row harder yeh swabs, cap'n Milkeye don' like lazy galley slaves." Splitear's spittle flecked Ren's cheeks, and he strove to maintain an impassive face. The squirrel kept his eyes to the front, concentrating on working the oar his hands were chained to. The slave master's flushed face turned redder, and a tic began to pulse above his left eye. He screwed up his features and roared into Ren's face.  
  
"Are yeh even a-listnen ta me ya bla-"  
  
"Oy, Splitty! We go' a ship 'ere. Ya want a go at some booty?" After a heated moment of thinking, Splitear threw down his knife. It stuck, point down, in the moist planking. Belaying his formidable girth, the fat weasel rushed to the galley's exit.  
  
Turning, he leered at his charges, "Now don' you be a-goin' anywheres. I wantcha nice an' safe where I left ya." Cackling, Splitear slammed the galley door.  
  
"Go anywhere? Pish tush, the cad doesn't even have the decency to acknowledge the jolly old position us chaps have got ourselves in, wot, wot?"  
  
Six rows of benches to either side of the ship lined the galley. Two creatures were chained to each bench. Ten dull faces stared back at the joke maker, dismissing him completely. Ren the squirrel was on the aisle, next to his benchmate, Chorlwhite Scutstraffer Eidlewhoop, Chorls for short, obviously a hare.  
  
Chorls plastered a look of indignation on his features. "Barnacle encrusted cads, can't tell the lot of them from the bally planking their sittin' on." The hare muttered. Ren could empathize.  
  
Ren and Chorls were the newest additions to the galley, having been here for less than a season. The lifeless slaves had become drones to the oar, their spirit broken long ago. Ren didn't intend on that happening to him.  
  
"Ship oars." The command was shouted through the partially opened door. Ren pushed and Chorls pulled, adequately fitting their oar in a slot on the outside of the ship, out of the battle's way. Chorls glared patronizingly at the half open door and spoke to it.  
  
"Mocking us eh? Bad form, old boy, ya split masted piece a flotsam!" Ren smiled at Chorls outrageous manner. He had come to enjoy it. The door swung idly on its hinges. Ren strained the manacles that impended his paws, further chafing the tender skin under them. Ren bit his lip and gasped.  
  
"Chorls, look! Splitear left his dagger! Look, look! It's right next to my footpaw!" Ren whispered loudly. Chorls' ears stood up rigid in the air, excitement playing about his features.  
  
"Well stop flappin' your gob and get the frog sticker!" Chorls whispered back just as loudly. Ren smiled grimly and leaned into the aisle. Some of the slaves had noticed his actions and began to encourage him. Battle sounds were heard from above deck. Ren worked fast, hooking his bare toes around the dagger's handle he flipped it on its side. With a sideways flick, Ren had the dagger right below his right footpaw.  
  
Chorls held bated breath as Ren strained against the manacles, trying to reach the blade. The ship lurched forward, and Ren rapped his chin sharply against the oar. Gritting his teeth, Ren reached farther. The shackles bit into his skin, but he was almost there. Finally, Ren felt the plain blade between his paws. He sat up quickly and began to hack at the chains in one motion. A muffled cheer came from the other slaves.  
  
***  
  
Jyda gnashed her teeth at the big stoat that dominated her vision. Grabbing part of the rigging she dealt him a flying kick that landed him winded on the varnished plankings. The squirrel twisted in the air and slashed at another stoat with her stolen scimitar. He was dead before he fell.  
  
"Jyda!" A familiar voice hailed her from the melee. Twyler was half way up the foremast and fighting for her life. Jyda blew perspiration from her nose tip and begrudgingly hacked her way through the oncoming horde. A mousemaid was dealing death to all who came her way, bellowing nonsensical war cries at the top of her lungs.  
  
"C'mon ya dithering doltfaces, I'll chop off yer heads and throw 'em in yer faces. I'll rip out yer gizzards and make yeh digest em'. I'll- hey!" Jyda grabbed the over enthusiastic fighter by the scruff of her neck and tugged. Kessy shot her captain a death glare but continued to fight with a broken spear haft.  
  
"C'mon Kes, Twyler's got 'erself in a fix, time for us to save 'er, use those lungs o' yorn to rally the crew." The mousemaid brightened considerably.  
  
Kessy carelessly brained a ferret with the blunt end of the spear and sent up a deafening screech that pierced the din, "TO ME, GALS OF THE QUEEN, TO ME!" Jyda ground her teeth and clamped her paws over her ears. She made a beeline for Twyler who was still doggedly defending her precarious position on the mast.  
  
Armed with a fraying whip, Twyler stubbornly lashed out at the vermin. A bolder rat had fashioned a makeshift pike from a dagger and oar. Twyler shuffled out of reach from its latest onslaught.  
  
"JYDA!" Twyler scurried out of the way as the pike grazed the mast's wood, leaving a definite chip in the well-polished finery.  
  
"Stop yer bellyaching, I'm here." A muffled shriek announced that the pike- wielding rat would no longer be a problem. Twyler flitted down the mast with effortless ease.  
  
"Huh, an' I thought I was the squirrel. Why'd ya need me when you could do that?" Jyda used the flat of her blade to send a hapless ferret flying over the ship's side rail.  
  
Twyler grinned fiendishly, "You looked bored." The otter hurried off to another part of the battle while Jyda vented her anger on an unlucky rat directly in front of her. Unlike most vermin, this rat was armed with a good blade, unfortunately it was a stronger metal than the rusty scimitar Jyda sported.  
  
Clang! The corroded steel snapped off, leaving Jyda with only the hilt of the once whole sword. The rat advanced menacingly and raised his sword for a death strike when two identical daggers seemed to sprout from the rat's chest. Jyda whirled around; only too be knocked over by two, also identical, shrewmaids. They rushed past her to examine the felled vermin.  
  
"Hah, I win!" One of the shrews proclaimed, pointing to the dagger on the left. The rat had died instantly; two daggers to the heart in an almost identical spot will do that to you.  
  
The other shrew pouted, "Wyn, ya nudged my shoulder. How was I supposed ta aim with a nudged shoulder?"  
  
"How'm I supposed ta know Lyn, but I still win." The second shrew defended herself.  
  
Jyda got to her feet and dusted herself off. She muttered almost to herself, "Thanks for saving my life you two."  
  
"No problem, cap'n." The tiny shrews chorused modestly, still bent over the daggers.  
  
Jyda shook her head and stooped to pick up the rat's better sword. Jyda found Twyler fighting alongside Kessy and a haremaid named Ashlyn. She joined them. Forming a circle the friends rotated slowly, moving at all times. Ashlyn sported a quiver full of arrows but could not use them at such short range. Instead, the resourceful young hare was jabbing and wounding most with an arrow clenched in each paw.  
  
Twyler and Jyda conversed over the skirmish as if over tea. "The nerve of some o' these corsairs, eh treejumper?"  
  
Jyda slashed furiously but kept up the lively banter with her closest friend, "Aye, nobeast is as assuming as these corsairs, are ya matey?" She said grimly, as she ran the corsair she had directed her comment to through.  
  
Twyler nodded her head sagely, "I hear ya cap'n, assuming this was yore ship ain't the gentlebeastly like way." She growled menacingly at a ferret and knocked him back over the ship's railing. He grabbed a grappling line that the corsairs had used to board the ship. Its end was secured high in the corsair boat's rigging. The hapless ferret swung out over empty space and then let go, tumbling right into the galley.  
  
Ren hacked persistently at the chains connecting his footpaw to the bench. He had made no headway in the last ten minutes. Chorls was about to begin complaining again when a ferret hurtled through the galley door. He dazedly opened his eyes, which were unfortunately level with Ren's dagger. He grinned cruelly.  
  
The ferret advanced upon the two bench mates, "Gimme that dagger." Ren balled his fists and shoved them into the ferret's midriff. The corsair doubled up, gasping for breath. With strength born of desperation, Ren cleaved through the wood that surrounded his and Chorls's foot shackles. Before the ferret began to recover, Ren managed to cut the oar off, their hands still shackled to it.  
  
Ren leapt into the aisle and pulled his side of the oar, straining the chain links. Chorls caught on and copied Ren's motions. Just as the ferret sat up, Ren and Chorls hurtled at him, the length of oar stretched between them. Clunk! Chorls dashed through the galley door, Ren trailing, amidst rousing cheers from the galley slaves. Briny air and the bright sun dazzled them for a moment.  
  
Taking in the full-fledged battle raging between the two ships, Chorls chirped happily, "Looks like fun!"  
  
*** A/N That was fun. Hey, I'll take name suggestions because I really suck at them ~I like Twyler though~. Only names for the crew, tough but feminine (that's why I'm having trouble), no descriptions. Point out my faults please. I want to improve. 


	2. Of Plights and Fights

Djiamren: I'm glad you like Kessy so much- I'm loosely basing her on myself. (If you notice I only changed two letters of my name- Kelsey) I'm using the name Freya- many thanks!  
Clara200: I'm using the name Friga- that's exactly what she'll be like too!  
A1: Yes, squirrels are the best. Thanks for the compliments and you will find out about the romance latter- pretty obvious pairings though. I'm using a variation of Brina.  
  
Okay here are some notes that will help with story comprehension: Freya- (new char.) a squirrelmaid who speaks cockney. I got the idea from Loamhedge. Horty calls Martha 'skin and blister' this is cockney for 'sister.' How cockney works is you get two words that are related like 'Cain and Abel.' This rhymes with 'table' so you use the first of the related words to substitute for 'table.' A sentence in cockney might be, "Set your tea on the Cain." You probably won't understand Freya- don't worry you will in time. She calls Jyda nine because 'nine, ten' is related and Jyda is the 'captain.' If anyone can translate Freya or write a review in cockney, I'll be very interested!  
  
Some helpful boat terms: gunwales- ship's railing; standing rigging- sails, masts, and secured objects; running rigging- ropes; boom- the piece of wood a ship's sail is connected to  
  
***  
  
Of Plights and Fights  
  
By: Catty Engles  
  
"Looks like fun!" Chorls quipped dryly.  
  
Ren ignored him, more involved in the three vermin who had undeniably noticed their escape.  
  
Ren tugged on the severed oar that still bound Chorls to him, "Time to be scarce, pal. I've got an idea but I'll need some help."  
  
Chorls tried to salute with his paw but only managed to painfully rap himself in the head with the oar. Ren grimaced as he started to drag the irrepressible hare toward the main mast. In tow, Chorls ambled along, blissfully unaware of the trio of vermin scrambling over the deck. "I'll lend ye some help matey. Anything for my pal o' pals. You could say we're peas in a pod, or stumps on a log, or two escaped slaves shackled to a thingamummywhatsit. Yessir I'll lend ya help, and I'll lend anybeast who tries to stop me two pops an' a pip!"  
  
Ren found it difficult to scale the mast without free use of his paws, but he was a squirrel. Chorls, however, was not having such a light time. "Eh bushtail, mind slowin' down for one who isn't as jolly well gifted at climbin' up masts?" Ren rolled his eyes patronizingly and muttered to Chorls.  
  
"Will you turn yer great floppeared head and take a gander at the vermin that are right on our tail?" Chorls whirled around. He was met with the sight of two rats and a stoat coming full tilt at the mast's base. Chorls yelped and bellied up the rest of the mast, surpassing Ren and dragging him along. He clung to the first sail he came to, precariously balanced on its boom. Ren hopped up beside him.  
  
"Why're we up 'ere? Now we're as good as toads on a stick. What are we bally well gonna do now!?" Ren smiled at the flustered hare and grasped the grappling rope that was fastened to the boom.  
  
"We slide."  
  
***  
  
Jyda was making quick work of the three rats that had tried to cut her off from the rest of the group. She parried the rats' sword strokes. One held a spiked mace, big and ungainly. It had crashed into the deck a number of times, Jyda skipping nimbly out of its way.  
  
Three rats were a fair enough match, but a muscular ferret and a fat stoat with a split ear had joined them. Jyda found herself encircled by the fierce vermin. Hesitating only a beat, Jyda flung herself at the nearest rat, slicing into him with her stolen scimitar. She turned her attention to the ferret and stoat that had tried to take advantage of her unprotected back.  
  
Ashlyn, noticing her dilemma drew a particularly straight arrow from her quiver. Notching it to her bow with a practiced flip, she leaped with powerful hind legs to land on a weasel's shoulders. Taking quick aim she loosed the shaft with deadly accuracy. The ferret fell on top of Jyda, muffling her cry of surprise.  
  
Ashlyn quickly rammed her footpaw onto the weasel's head, hearing a satisfying crack. The weasel fell silently, his neck broken.  
  
Ashlyn leapt free of the vermin and hurried to Jyda's side. Twyler and Kessy adequately held off the rest of the onslaught so Ashlyn could help her captain to move the ferret. She had just managed to free Jyda's upper body when a yell pierced the battle sounds, and something barreled into the both of them, sending the two sliding across the deck, a jumble of limbs.  
  
***  
  
Chorls clung to the mast, shaking his head vigorously. "No mate. No way are yer ever goin' to get this young handsome hare to risk life and limb just to bally well humor your cruel intentions. I'll be crushed and you'll be a bally murderer."  
  
"You're a fickle friend, mate. First I'm your pal o' pals and now a murderer."  
  
"Well one never knows with those squirrel types. Never the ones to be flippin' trusted, them." Chorls shot back.  
  
"Oh, and I'm sure you hare types are all for sprouting wings and flying at the drop of a paw." Ren glanced nonchalantly at the rapidly ascending vermin. Chorls began to get nervous. He shifted from paw to paw, his eyes flicking back and forth, consumed by indecision. At last, he made up his mind, albeit begrudgingly.  
  
"All right, gerron wid it. Twill be far from a noble death for one oh so noble. Good bye sweet life, good bye sweet sea, goo-"  
  
"Button your gob, Chorls, and hold on tight." As the first vermin reached the sail, Ren kicked him full in the face, sending the hapless rat flying to catch one of him comrades, flinging them off the mast. The second rat dodged both of the other vermin and hung on gamely to Chorls's footpaw, weighing him down. Chorls began to slip. The next events happened in quick procession.  
  
Ren flung himself over the grappling rope, extending the oar that connected him to Chorls over it. Chorls pushed away from the mast, the rat still latched onto his footpaw. The added weight weighed down Chorls's side, levering Ren farther above the sea.  
  
Chorls was stretched to the breaking point and he let everyone know it, "YAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"  
  
Over the churning swells swung the daring pair and the unwilling vermin. Ren braced himself for impact. He extended his legs and pushed off of the ship's railing, sending him and Chorls soaring away from the line that had been attached to the gunwales. The rat's head collided with the hull, rendering a sickening thud. He fell like a rock into the sea.  
  
Chorls and Ren had a soft landing, unfortunately it was directly on the heads of Ashlyn and Jyda.  
  
***  
  
Ren landed on his feet, but Chorls careened into his back, accidentally rapping Ren's head with the oar, knocking him out. Chorls jumped up to find his friend limp at his side. Taking in the raging battle, Chorls decided that this wasn't the place for an unconscious squirrel. Before Jyda and Ashlyn recovered from their shock, Chorls was able to drag Ren behind the for'c'sle cabin.  
  
Jyda dazedly looked around. Ashlyn was holding her pounding head between her paws, grimacing. Jyda helped the taller hare to her feet and recovered her stolen scimitar from a place ten feet away. Jyda was bewildered. She had only remembered being hit and then getting up again.  
  
She had no time to reflect upon what had happened, for an exceptionally ugly stoat had dragged his formidable bulk in front of Jyda. He was at least twice her size. She scowled at him and began to circle. Fortunately for Jyda, another squirrelmaid, named Freya, observed her predicament.  
  
She bounded over, drawing a keen dagger from her belt. "Oi, gyp-jem, wot say you we connan yer ugly sheets and chuck you off the nanny all by yer jack, eh?" The stoat hesitated for a moment too long. Freya and Jyda cannoned into him, barreling him into a cluster of vermin nearby. Chaos ensued. Jyda took advantage of the brief lull to thank her crewmate.  
  
"Thanks Freya. You really saved my skin there. Seasons be gone if I know what you said though." Jyda wiped perspiration from her nose tip.  
  
Freya tugged her fore lock respectfully and answered, "Chitty chitty always comes in handy when you want to make a brown out of a twonk rather than have a dickie. Some barmies go eppy on me but you, nine, you don't act something picadilly."  
  
Jyda smiled sagely, trying to look as if she never acted "something picadilly." She shook her head mournfully. Jyda would never understand cockney. She had no idea where Freya picked it up, but now that she had, she wouldn't put it down.  
  
The vermin had taken quite a beating from the fierce Maids of the Sea and were now retreating to their own ship, tails tucked between their legs- all but one. Captain Milkeye, commander of the ship, Bloodrut, stood poised alone on the gunwales. The ferret was fiendish and well muscled. A crimson velvet jerkin was fastened around his hardened body. One eye was sightless, a foggy white orb that rolled continuously on its own accord.  
  
He grimaced and fingered his jeweled scimitar. Stoats, rats, ferrets, weasels, and a handful of foxes, dragged themselves over the railing. Ropes were draped over the side of the boat for the beasts unfortunate enough to have taken an unintentional swim.  
  
The two ships began to drift apart. Both sides breathing hard and licking their wounds.  
  
Twyler found Jyda perched on a makeshift seat of running rigging. Twyler was supporting her close friend, Brini, another otter like herself. Most of the time the two were inseparable. Brini sported a shallow gash that ran from her shoulder to half way across her hardened chest. Jyda winced and motioned for Kessy and another mousemaid, Friga, to take the wounded otter to their makeshift infirmary.  
  
Twyler leaned against Jyda's suspended bulk and sighed regretfully. "Well, that's it then."  
  
Jyda shook her head resolutely, "Not that ship, not that captain, they'll follow us where 'ere we go. Don't you remember?"  
  
Twyler nodded calmly, "Aye, how could I fergit?"  
  
***  
  
Ok, anyone up for a cockney review?! Can't wait to hear them!!! You'll get to know Friga and Brini better next chapter. I'm trying to think of a name that is lovable. Some sweet little creature that everyone likes. I'm debating on Shay and Nanda, you decide. 


	3. Of Pals and Gals

Djiamren- Thanks a ton for your support. I have an unhealthy amount of favorite reviewers! I didn't pick up cockney, and I couldn't speak it on an everyday basis. I found it on the internet. It's used in London, supposedly by thieves who didn't want anyone to know what they were talking about. Fun, huh? The oar-bit's length is about a foot and a half. Sry I should have mentioned that. You're cockney is just as good as mine!  
  
Redwall Writer- Just the thought of working WITH Brian Jacques is overwhelming! I'd be stunned, but thank you for the tantalizing compliment.  
  
Clara200- It's not you. It's me. I fell in love with the name Nanda while waiting for reviews. So- very sorry. To all those other readers- thanks for reading. I understand if you don't like to review, but it makes me VERY happy if you do! (no rhyme intended)  
  
***  
  
Of Pals and Gals  
By: Catty Engles  
  
Friga muttered darkly as she was forced to help drag a half-conscious Brini to the makeshift infirmary table. "Bad omens, we'll have trouble aplenty nowadays, bad omens"  
  
Kessy stooped under the hefty otter's weight and reprimanded her friend, "That's about the fifth bad omen in the last two days. If you were right just half the time, my tail would have turned green and your nose fallen off many a day ago." At this, Friga muttered even more vehemently.  
  
In the center of amidships, a fat, old harewife was bustling about. She wore a rosette pink, frilly bodice with extensions of lace and trimmings flouncing around her formidable waist. Flourishes of meticulous embroidering embellished her modest skirt's hem, and a frilly bonnet graced her head but with two holes for her ears, which flopped incredulously at the sight of Brini's injury.  
  
"Good gracious, bring that poor martyr to the table at once. Gently now!" Her deep, imperious voice belayed her frivolous personage. Friga and Kessy gently laid Brini on the table in front of the harewife.  
  
"I'm not a martyr yet, Auntie Enn! I'm not dead, am I?" Brini was always one to play Auntie Enn for an empty-headed old ninny. The hare would have none of this.  
  
"Shut yore pie-hole lady-doe, and button yore gob too. Nanda! Nanda! Where is that silly goose." Auntie Enn searched wildly, bandages billowing over Brini's prone form, one catching her in the mouth. She moved to brush it away. Auntie Enn caught her paw and firmly returned it to its place on the examining table. "Don't move, martyr."  
  
"Mut ne mandig!" Brini tried to speak through a mouthful of hard linen cloth. Auntie Enn didn't seem to notice, as her eyes were still questing for somebeast.  
  
A tiny paw gently removed the scrap of bandage from Brini's mouth. A mousemaid stood next to the table, barely reaching its height. She was extremely short; this may have been accented by the oversized cotton dress draped over her painfully thin frame. An eccentric floppy bow drooped forlornly over one of her huge, glassy brown eyes.  
  
"Nanda, there you are, dear!" Auntie Enn's voice became mild. The old harewife's eyes softened as she brushed the big bow away from Nanda's eyes. "Do you know where the cleaning salve is for infected wounds? And do you have any tonic left?"  
  
The tiny mousemaid pointed a delicate paw to a basket set next to the table, and in a small quavering voice, answered, "The salve is in the basket like it always is. I have a little tonic left. I need to make more for my cough. Brini can use it."  
  
"Dear, you are a dear!" Auntie Enn scooped up the glass cruet that Nanda offered to her. The old harewife busied herself with tending to the salve while handing Brini the cruet. The otter grimaced and gulped the cruet's contents. Her grimace quickly turned into a grateful smile.  
  
"Nanda this is- Good! I didn't know tonics could taste so good!" Brini licked the glass container's lip and grinned broadly at the tiny mousemaid. She blushed and looked away.  
  
"Here now, what is this? Mutiny and discord in the ranks? You, marm, have accused me of sour salves and tart tonics!" Auntie Enn's ears stood stiff. Brini's mouth dropped open at the old hare's touchiness.  
  
"I did nothin' of the sort, your irritabliness!" The hare's nostrils flared and her lips went very thin. She swelled to her full height, preparing for a rebuttal.  
  
Kessy grabbed Nanda's paw, murmuring to her small friend, "That's enough of that ole windbag." Nanda stifled a grin with her free paw and let herself be led to the for'c'sle cabin. Friga followed, still grumbling.  
  
Kessy pushed back the heavy door. The soft, pungent smell of cedar assailed their noses. Two rows of three bunk beds lined the cabin's interior. "Oi, m'hearty, take the weight off'n yore plates o' meat and drop anchor on me pineapple." Freya was sitting on her bunk just inside the cabin.  
  
She was looking expectantly at the trio of mousemaids. Not wanting to disappoint, Kessy plopped down beside the friendly squirrel. Nanda sidled in to sit next to her friend. Since there was no room left, Friga climbed the stepladder perched against bed and lay on the top bunk.  
  
There was a comfortable silence as the friends listened to the Auntie Enn's prattlings. She reprimanded Brini harshly. All of them giggled helplessly at Brini's flabbergasted denials until Friga sat bolt upright, rapping her head on the low ceiling. A string of curses followed and Kessy covered Nanda's ears. "Curses like a searat, she does." Freya shook her head patronizingly.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Friga demanded.  
  
***  
  
Chorls struggled with Ren's dead weight. He managed to drag the squirrel behind the for'c'sle cabin and behind some crates covered with waterproof tarp. Chorls talked animatedly with his unconscious companion.  
  
"Bit unjustful for a chap to just pop off on their pal o' pals like that, bucko. Jolly unthoughtful of you. Well old bean, I might as well get forty winks if y'are goin' ta too, toodles!" And with that, Chorls curled up next to Ren and dropped off, in the midst of a heated battle. This was a feat only a hare could accomplish.  
  
Ren woke to the sun sinking in the western skies. It painted the heavens with churning fire, throwing the clouds into sharp relief. Frothy whitecaps kissed the ship's hull and rocked it gently.  
  
The pain behind Ren's eyes was fit to burst. It seemed like a hammer had pounded his head, leaving him blurry eyed. He squinted in the quickly receding sunlight. Chorls was curled into a ball, snoring happily. Ren poked him in the ribs. He woke with a start. Only half-awake, Chorls began bellowing at the top of his lungs, still immersed in a nightmare.  
  
"Onward chaps! Forward the buffs, give 'em blood 'n vinegar! EIDLEWOOOO-oof!" Ren clobbered Chorls in mid-yell. The hare came completely awake as Ren thrust a stifling paw across Chorls' muzzle. They heard a clunk from the cabin directly behind them and then a string of curses.  
  
"Searats!" Ren whispered vehemently. Chorls nodded, Ren's paw still covering his mouth. Ren started to slink away. Chorls began to do the same but in the opposite direction. The oar that still bound them stretched painfully, chafing the skin and knocking the two into each other. With muffled protests and much banging, the pair cooperated in tip-pawing to their right.  
  
Friga's eyes darted around the room, trying to distinguish the source of the sound. Freya and Kessy were berating the mousemaid, condemning her colorful language. Friga rolled her eyes, but continued to search. 'It's not like they don't know where I get it from.' Just then Jyda burst into the for'c'sle cabin, her paws curled into tight fists and her teeth clenched. The twins, Lyn and Wyn, were still arguing. No solution had been reached. They still couldn't decide which dagger had killed the rat.  
  
Something in Jyda snapped, she rounded on the pair, using the foulest language, only heard in the filthiest of slums. The twins chattering stopped immediately. The entire cabin had gone quiet. Kessy took her paws from Nanda's ears, and Freya shook her head again.  
  
Twyler poked her head into the cabin, smiling jovially, "That's yer one fault, matey, letting Da rub off'n you too much." Before Jyda could answer back, another noise was heard. Friga glanced smugly around the cabin. Jyda's paw went to her belt immediately. She drew a small dagger made for throwing and motioned for everyone to be quiet. Twyler's eyes lit with battle fire. She motioned them out of the small cabin and began to circle it. Friga grabbed the lantern hung on the sidewall.  
  
Nanda cringed against Kessy, breathing fast, "What is it, Kes?" Kessy smoothed Nanda's head fur, but before she could answer, Freya obliged.  
  
"I'll tell ya straight up, me twist. It's a pillar if'n I ain't bacon an' a great knackered one a' tha'. We're gonna pop around the 'c'sle ta give the strawberry a li'le bo-peep!" She nodded approvingly at Nanda.  
  
Kessy cleared her throat, "Yeah, well, I think it's a ghost, and Jyda wants ta find it!" Freya looked hurt, as if that's exactly what she had said, which it was.  
  
At that moment, the sun sank completely under the horizon, throwing the ship into blue-gray shadows. Jyda gripped her dagger's handle, and Twyler brandished her whip. Friga moved to the front, so as to light their way with the lantern. The group began to round the corner.  
  
A fly alighted on the ship's rigging. It buzzed happily, cleaning its wings and washing its oversized eyes, greatly enjoying the scene below. Jyda and Ren's groups were circling the cabin at about the same pace, both going in the same directions. It would take all night for them to run into one another. The fly took flight, buzzing in the direction of some delicious scents wafting from the ship's kitchen.  
  
Unfortunately, Chorls' attuned nose had also caught the scrumptious aroma. His stomach burbled an extra loud rumble. He gazed at it mournfully. "Me ole tum 'as just been jawin' wid me backbone. They tend ta stick together when I'm a-hungered." He perked up as he directed a question towards Ren, "Wot say, you 'n me, pal o' pals, slip into that kitchen and filch a small repast fer a starving hare, wot wot?"  
  
Ren glared condescendingly over his shoulder at the garrulous hare. "Not now." He hissed. Chorls dropped into a sulk, muttering under his breath but still loud enough so Ren could hear.  
  
"From one flamin' slave driver to the next, I say. I hope someone remembers the brave young hare that withered away to nothing while his said pal 'o pals stuffs his famine-fed-face. I will suffer bravely, and carry on nobly, true-blue n' never fail, that's wot-"  
  
"Shh." Ren clapped a paw over Chorls' mouth again. This time, Chorls batted it away arrogantly.  
  
"Yew, baggy bellied belaying boat bottomed bilge rat! Stop chucking yer paw about 'n slapping it over a body's gob!"  
  
"SHH!" Ren whispered more forcefully but kept his paws to himself, "Don't you see the light?" Chorls quickly returned to stealth mode. He matched his pace with Ren's. The squirrel pointed ahead. Like he said, a faint glow was bobbing around the corner. Shadows flickered in its pale radiance. Chorls' eyes hardened.  
  
"Always better to go down fighting, I alus say." A stack of slender planks rested lengthwise on a ribbed barrel. Ren grasped one and passed another to Chorls. He swung the wood experimentally, feeling its balance. Chorls and Ren steeled themselves and marched onwards, toward the retreating light.  
  
The hair on the back of Kessy's neck stood straight up. She glanced behind her, to be met with two looming shadows, accentuated by the wavering light's misleading glow. Chorls and Ren appeared to be twice their actual size.  
  
Kessy had always been known for her exceptionally loud voice, she converted any doubters that night, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" At Kessy's scream, Jyda bounded into action. Ashlyn, the hare archer, was towards the back of the group. She leaped into the fray.  
  
Chorls was caught completely off guard by Kessy's scream. He began bellowing his war cry at the top of his lungs, "EIDLEWOOOO-oof" Once again, he was caught in the stomach, mid-yell. Chorls fell, weighing on Ren's dominant paw, pinning him to one place. A stray footpaw kicked the lantern from Friga's paw. The ship was plunged into darkness. Freya dashed to the flickering embers.  
  
Jyda barreled towards the remaining attacker. Ren saw her coming and lowered his center of gravity. In an act of practiced precision, Twyler's whip flicked around Ren's footpaw, unsteadying him even more. Jyda careened into his chest, pummeling him with two clasped paws. Ren received a blow to the face and tasted blood. He sputtered the first thing that came to mind, "Uncle, UNCLE!" Jyda hesitated, peering through the all- consuming darkness.  
  
At that moment, Freya revived the guttering lantern. Ren's face was thrown into sharp relief. Jyda gasped and took a step back. Twyler flicked her whip away from the squirrel. Her jaw had dropped. Every face of the Queen's crew, including Ashlyn, was turned towards this newcomer's familiar features.  
  
A resounding roar came from all of the crew's flabbergasted mouths, "REN!" 


	4. Of Cooks and Outlooks

VicPez- Thanks for the ego boosting, and sorry about the commas. I just am WAY too verbose at times- so yeah, that results in commas. My fault, not yours, but thanks for rubbing it in! j/k (just kidding)  
  
Kayla Silvercat- Scanned story, couldn't find paragraph, ate a banana. Sry, You might be thinking of the third paragraph, and no, Jyda said that all! And Ashlyn's arrows are not stone tipped. They are just sharpened stakes, so they really don't break off if you know what you're doing. And this girl is good. She could do damage with a twig. Girl Power!  
  
Redwallgrl- Weeeeeeeell he'll be there, let's say. Not in charge, but he'll be there, you can be sure of that.  
  
Melissa- BOB, MARCY, AND ASHLEY!!! Thanks for reading. Glad you like it, and yeah, Twyler is all you babe. BFF! The oc, hmm maybe I should start watching it if you think it's THAT good. Carly has been ranting about Jeremy Sumpter for a long time, I keep trying to tell her he's yours but- Peter Pan is just too cool (and hot) I guess.  
  
Arwen-Galadriel- Gelsey sounds kinda funny don't you think. And it's creepily close to my real name (Kelsey) but I like Ebony a lot, keep reading, she might turn up at Sampetra. Thanks for your support.  
  
Emily Ramsey- Hey glad you liked it. Too bad you can't remember you're nom de plume so I could read your stories!  
  
A1- I had to look up exposition, but now that I understand- Thank you very much! Glad (though apprehensive) that you like Kessy.  
  
Wow, that was a lot of people. I debated so long on Riverglen. It was Moonglade and then Pippindell and then- oh it went on and on. Hope you like the name, and don't worry, you'll learn more next chapter.  
  
***  
  
Of Cooks and Outlooks  
  
By: Catty Engles  
  
Jyda, Kessy, Twyler, Nanda, Freya, Friga, Brini, Ashlyn, Lyn, and Wyn all threw themselves at the Ren. He disappeared in the stifling mass. Chorls blinked owlishly in the nonexistent light. The hare was thrown sideways as the oar binding him to Ren was tugged. The mass of bodies slowly drifted away from the young squirrel.  
  
Chorls looked sideways at his friend, "Wot the flippin' bally well happened? Did I miss somethin' me pal o' pals?"  
  
Ren rubbed at his thoroughly kissed cheeks roguishly. "No mate, I did. I missed three seasons away from the best batch of friends ever. I've missed you all." Ren was seated on the ship's deck, silent tears streaking his red fur.  
  
Nanda, the mousemaid, seated herself firmly in Ren's lap and brushed away his tears. "You remember me Ren?" Nanda asked in a small voice.  
  
Ren caught her small paw in his, smiling through his tears. "Of course, Nanda. You were a lot smaller then. You haven't grown much since though!"  
  
This statement seemed to start a barrage of reacquaintments. Chorls sat flabbergasted as the shrew twins, Lyn and Wyn, Brini and her good friend, Twyler, Kessy, Ashlyn, and Friga all hugged and or kissed Ren. Ren remembered them all. Chorls was uncommonly quiet. He realized how important this moment was to his squirrel friend.  
  
Freya and Jyda, the two squirrelmaids, approached Ren last. Freya kissed both of Ren's cheeks. Though she was considerably older than him, she sat on his lap coyly. Ren's eyes widened in helpless bemusement. He cocked his head in Jyda's direction. Her shoulders shook in silent laughter, and she shrugged back at him.  
  
"I'm too chuffed ta bread meself ta speak, ya brilled brown-noser." Ren looked slightly taken aback. Freya had obviously picked up cockney after they had last seen each other.  
  
"Then chip the dodgy dolly and get yer aris off the rory!" All heads turned to see Chorls sitting next to Ren, his arms crossed.  
  
"You can parle Chitty Chitty, me chestnut?" Freya whispered in astonishment.  
  
Chorls scoffed at her. A particular pair of hazel eyes had caught his in the dim lantern's light. He milked the situation for all it was worth, winking and smiling at Ashlyn. "Why of course, m'lady. Anyone can speak cockney if they know what they're flamin' well about! I, myself, am somewhat of a bally linguist, very versed in all sorts of flippin' foreign languages."  
  
"Like those of a love-struck, hungry hare, right?" Ren cut in ungracefully. Chorls nodded sagely, too preoccupied with Ashlyn's tiny giggles. Freya was also a bit preoccupied as she heaved herself off of Ren's lap and onto Chorls'. Chorls was rather put out by this shift in attention, for he had convinced himself that Ashlyn was winking and smiling back at him.  
  
"I say, marm! Get OFF!" Freya smiled mischievously.  
  
"Nor' until ya say a bi' in Chitty Chitty, me chestnu'!" Chorls struggled vainly against Freya's bulk.  
  
"Get the ballyflippinjollyflamin well off and let me queen!" Freya grinned widely and hopped off of the hare with infuriating ease. He pitched forward onto the very solid deck. His nose temporarily turned red.  
  
"Ud, Ren! Help be!" He tried to clutch his nose with his paws, only managing to clunk the injured appenditure with the oar that still bound his paws. Jyda rushed forward and immediately started to chip away at the rusty metal with her small dagger.  
  
She shouted to the crew as she did so, "Wot's the matter with you idle layabouts! Can't ya see we've got guests aboard! Rile up the kitchens and wake that dozy old harewife, make her earn 'er keep! Let's have a feast!" A resounding roar came from the crew. Paws pounded on the deck in a wild scramble to the ship's kitchens.  
  
Jyda had been deftly working at the corroded metal through her short speech, and abruptly it gave way. She sat back on her haunches looking pleased with herself. Chorls rubbed the circulation back into his numbed paws. "Thanks marm. This daft squirrel here," He pointed to Ren, "had not the sense of one such as you! Brains and beauty have graced themselves upon your able paws!"  
  
Jyda looked sternly at Chorls, "There'll be no sweet-talking me, mister chestnut. I'm either Jyda or Captain to you, no marming."  
  
Chorls sniffed disdainfully, "Well, I guess all squirrel types are just horrid creatures. I'll pop off to the kitchens and tickle a bite out of the cook if that suits you fine, CAPTAIN." Chorls turned and flounced off in the direction the crew had run in.  
  
Jyda sniffed unappreciatively and remarked nonchalantly to Ren, "Those RABBIT types have no class at all." Chorls stiffened in mid-stride. His ears stood up rigid, and he whirled around in an indignant rage.  
  
Jyda continued to converse indifferently to Ren, "If another one of those RABBITS talks to me like that again, I'll see that he doesn't get so much as a scrap of food while aboard my ship." Chorls' ears drooped and he spun around quickly, double-marching off to the kitchens, a fist in his mouth to keep himself from rebutting.  
  
Jyda and Ren hesitated a beat and then fell against each other laughing. Jyda chipped idly at Ren's shackles. He smiled at her, and the squirrelmaid looked away sheepishly. She busied herself with the task at hand. After a moment's worth of hacking, the metal gave way with an overly loud clatter.  
  
Ren rubbed his thoroughly chaffed paws. Jyda kept her eyes on the manacles, keeping very quiet until she sniffed loudly, wiping at her eyes. Ren's shoulders shook in silent laughter. Jyda noticed, and her temper flared. He was mocking her!  
  
She made to slap him, but he deftly caught her paw. Bewildered, Jyda glanced up at Ren.  
  
"Missed me, Captain." Jyda's anger melted away instantly at his familiar smile. She hugged him fiercely, as if he would slip through her paws if she let go.  
  
Ren had seen Jyda's overly bright eyes. It finally began to dawn on him what had happened to his childhood friend: abandonment, scorn, but most of all determination. To her, he must be coming back from the dead.  
  
Ren clutched Jyda to him, feeling her body tremble. She was crying.  
  
"Here now, what's all this?" Ren's voice was gentle and concerned. Jyda sniffed again, burying her face into his shoulder. Ren noticed that he must have changed too. Once Jyda and him could see eye to eye. Now, the squirrelmaid could cushion her head into the crook of his neck.  
  
Jyda shuddered, finally stemming her unbidden tears. She made to pull away from Ren. Above her head, Ren smiled mischievously. He didn't let her go.  
  
"Ren?" Jyda's voice was muffled against his shoulder. His paws tightened, daring her to try and get away. Jyda's temper flared again.  
  
"Ren!" She began to strain against him. He laughed warmly, wrapping his brawny, oar-strengthened arms around her.  
  
"REN!" Jyda struggled wildly until his firm grasp loosened slightly. She rocketed away from the squirrel, lowering herself into a defensive stance. Ren chuckled, and lunged at Jyda, tickling her lightly.  
  
Jyda convulsed into a fit of giggles, all ill feelings forgotten. "Ren the Rogue, you haven't changed at all!"  
  
"I know you too well, Jyda!" Ren laughed wryly as he stepped away. Jyda gasped breathlessly, and winked at her friend. Rain began to sprinkle on the deck.  
  
"Well maybe, but you can't catch me!" And with that, Jyda sped off, barreling towards the ship's kitchens.  
  
Kessy was straddling their galley table, bellowing at the top of her lungs. It was a shanty she had made up herself. The tune was catchy, and everybeast heartily sung out the chorus.  
  
The rolling wave  
And churning seas  
Rocked my cradle  
Gent-i-ly  
  
Heave ho and now you know  
A bonnie wee lass was me  
  
I grew up strong  
In bod and mind  
My captain never  
Was unkind  
  
Heave ho and now you know  
A bonnie wee lass was me  
  
And as I grew  
In thick or thin  
I'll stick by you for  
Lose or win  
  
Heave ho and now you know  
A bonnie wee lass was me  
  
On moonless nights  
An' sunless days  
I'll work until  
I earn my ways  
  
Heave ho and now you know  
A bonnie wee lass was me  
  
I love my ship  
I love my lot  
A finer life  
Cannot be bought  
  
Heave ho and now you know  
A bonnie wee lass was me  
  
Jyda sidled into the mess, trailing Ren. Twyler clasped both of their paws warmly before returning to clapping along with the lively beat. Jyda tipped a wink to Twyler and jumped onto the table, towering over the seated Kessy. The mousemaid shrank away in mock fear. Jyda strutted proudly, belting out her impromptu verse.  
  
I'm the captain  
Of the queen  
A finer crew  
You've never seen  
  
Heave ho and now you know  
A bonnie wee lass was me  
  
Cheers accompanied this complimentary installment. Twyler bounded onto the tabletop and hollered into Jyda's face.  
  
Our captain never  
Shirks her chores  
But look out gals  
At night she snores  
  
The crew laughed raucously while yelling out the chorus.  
  
Heave ho and now you know  
A bonnie wee lass was me!  
  
Jyda smiled patronizingly at Twyler amid gales of the crew's laughter. She dashed after the mate, yelling wildly, "I do not snore you lying piece o' flotsam!"  
  
Chorls took no notice of the two. He was too preoccupied singing. Unfortunately, the young hare couldn't remember any of the verses, so he sang out the chorus at the top of his lungs while dancing in front of Ashlyn, "Heave ho and now you know a bonnie wee lass was me-eeeee!" Chorls pitched the last note into an outrageously off-tune octave above the original key.  
  
Ashlyn and Kessy nudged each other, giggling wildly. "And what a bonnie wee lass you are, mister Chorls!"  
  
As Twyler was rounding the table for the second time, closely pursued by Jyda, Auntie Enn strode out of the connecting kitchen. "Who's makin' such a flamin' ruckus out'n 'ere!" Jyda and Twyler froze in mid-step. Like tiny ones caught with their hands in the cookie jar, they hung their heads in shame. Nanda hung onto Auntie Enn's apron strings. Her smile was so wide that she had to cover it with a paw, for fear of the old hare noticing. "It's dinner time an' you bounders insist on warbling and caterwaulin' out'n 'ere!"  
  
Chorls shook his head pityingly, and whispered to Ashlyn, "Who is that monolithic, mad monstrosity in a dress?"  
  
Ashlyn whispered back, a paw to her mouth and a twinkle to her eye, "That's Auntie Enn. Jyda doesn't know it, but she's the real ruler of the ship." Ironically, at that moment Auntie Enn was towering over the shame- faced partners in crime. She berated them long and loud. Jyda kept her head down in a seemingly regretful position, but her shoulders kept jiggling awkwardly. Ren knew that stance. Many a time he had been right beside her, as Twyler was now. Jyda was laughing!  
  
Auntie Enn seemed not the notice as she continued to, in the words of Freya, "go off on" the captain and the mate. Ren stealthily crept behind Jyda.  
  
"What a disgrace! Dishonorable behavior, bad example to crew, acting like leverets! Why if you were my child, Jyda Saltbrush, I'd tan you hide!"  
  
"Oww!" Jyda stood up rigid. Her hands went to her backside.  
  
"I didn't spank you yet. No point in deafenin' the flippin' lot of us!"  
  
Jyda winced, and rubbed her tail. "Not my fault, marm. Ren pulled my brush!" Auntie Enn's mouth dropped. She looked past Jyda to a very sheepish looking Ren. The squirrel wrung his paws behind his back as Auntie Enn advanced slowly on him.  
  
***  
  
First song! Second song comin' soon! Also explanation and more corsairs! A bit of bad weather as well! I know this wasn't much of a cliffhanger but I'd much appreciate continuing to get reviews! 


	5. Of Competition and Discretion

Hello everybody, I'm back! Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews! I have some useful information to give you too! I don't know the conversions from seasons to years (I'm assuming four seasons= 1 year, but that's just my stupid common sense kicking in.) So this is a chart that is measured in HUMAN years, k? Do you guys want me to make a more extensive chart and give exact years (seasons if you give me the conversion), or do you want me to leave that to your imagination?  
  
There are three groups:  
  
10-15 yrs. this includes: Kessy, Nanda, Friga, Lyn, and Wyn  
  
16-21 yrs. this includes: Twyler, Ashlyn, Jyda, Brini, Chorls, and Ren  
  
22 yrs. + up this includes: Freya and Auntie Enn  
  
Arwen-Galadriel- Uh, good luck on signing in, and thanks for your support! Yes, Ebony was a cool name, although I am getting better at actually naming my creatures myself, so there might be a 'variation' on it, but let's just wait and see. I'm glad that you like my characters, always wonderful to hear.  
  
A1- Ohh, so glad you like it! Thanks for everything, your comments really keep my spirit up! Tch, bit of romance? I am a die-hard romantic. Buckle your seatbelt cus I love this kind of stuff (although thank you for acknowledging that I go slow with it. I try, glad you noticed.)  
  
Acoustical Ferret- Ooo, sorry you're not feeling up to snuff, get better soon! Thanks for reviewing my story, (comma) Author God, and you really pinned me. I'm never good at starting and staying consistent throughout a story, but thanks for rubbing it in my face j/k (just kidding)! If you mean a 'traditional fanfic' as in staying within BJ's set boundaries- yeeaaah, I guess though I might bend the romance factor a bit in my direction. Merci Beacoup!!!  
  
***  
  
Of Competition and Discretion  
By: Catty Engles  
  
The squirrel wrung his paws behind his back as Auntie Enn advanced slowly on him.  
  
"Ren. . . You are without a doubt the worst dibbun in the history of Riverglen! Ya stole my pies off'n the cooling sills, raided the larder, soiled yer clothes, and bally well made a bloomin' ruckus yerself!" Ren sniffed then looked down. Jyda giggled.  
  
Auntie Enn rounded on her captain. "And you were right along with him! Naughty, naughty dibbuns!" Twyler bit her lip to stop laughing, and there was much nudging and shaking of heads among the crews. Stifled titters of apprehension rippled among the throng. Auntie Enn straightened to her considerable height.  
  
"I sentence ya both to a dinner of soup and warm scones!" The crew gave a hearty cheer. Some rushed to the kitchens to help set the table. Ren kissed both of Auntie Enn's cheeks before settling at the table between Jyda and Twyler. He found himself sitting across from a very flustered Chorls.  
  
The hare had commandeered the seat beside Ashlyn with considerable pomp, but, to his dismay, Freya plopped down on his other side. She chattered avidly with Chorls as the hare tried to impress Ashlyn with his masculine form. Kessy and Ashlyn snickered into their leek and onion soup at Chorls' antics.  
  
Ashlyn reached for the serving plate of scones. Chorls gallantly batted her paws away and held the overloaded plate in easy reach for her. Chorls clenched his teeth in exertion as he tried to hold the enormous plate with one paw. Ashlyn took her time selecting the perfect scone.  
  
Freya, spewing crumbs everywhere, said, "What a brawny brae chestnu' this colt is!" Chorls gritted his teeth into a forced smile. His arms began to wobble with the strain. Kessy laughed appreciatively at Ashlyn's play- acting.  
  
"Hmm, this scone is too bally hard. There are too many flamin' damsons in that one. Oh! I found the perfect one!" Chorls sighed in relief as Ashlyn selected the scone that wasn't too hard or too full of damsons but WAS soggy. "Oh no, that will never jolly well do!" Ashlyn giggled and put the scone back.  
  
Freya had grasped the concept of Ashlyn's ploy. She tried to play along by thumping Chorls heartily on the back, unfortunately, catching him completely off guard. The tray went flying, only to be caught by an irate Auntie Enn. The old hare looked disapprovingly at the troublemakers before setting the tray down on the table again. She caught sight of Chorls.  
  
"Who are you!?" Auntie Enn bellowed into his astonished face.  
  
Chorls did not shrink from her, on the contrary, he bellowed right back into the old hare's face, "Chorlwhite Scutstraffer Eidlewhoop, marm!"  
  
Auntie Enn sat back on her heels and squinted at the young hare. "Well eat up Chorlwhite. Yer naught but a bag 'o bones. If'n you turned sideways you'd be skinnier than a ladle!"  
  
Chorls nodded happily, and reached for a soup bowl, "Eager to comply, marm. Please call me Chorls. I'd appreciate the favor. Top hole scoff you've got 'ere!"  
  
"Oh, thank you, Chorls." She ambled off. Nanda attached herself to the old hare. Auntie Enn patted the mousemaid between her ears and asked in a murmur, "You don't think I'm going soft do you, Nanda?" The tiny mousemaid buried her face into the numerous ruffles of Auntie Enn's apron.  
  
Her words were muffled but still very clear, "No, Auntie Enn, never. I love you." The old harewife encircled the tiny mousemaid in a hug and sniffed loudly, blinking back tears.  
  
"I love you too, Nanda."  
  
Ren, Twyler, and Jyda chuckled together as they watched a disgruntled Chorls. Freya had latched herself onto his arm and was hanging on gamely. Just then, Lyn and Wyn, the shrew twins, began to pound the deck with their footpaws. This was a traditional song, comparing which creature was better than all the rest. Each had a role, and song to sing, and each did it wonderfully.  
  
"BOOM BA BOOM BOOM!" The twins struck up a chant like  
song, echoing each other.  
  
Shrews are the best yet  
(Shrews are the best yet)  
Better creatures I won't bet  
(Better creatures I won't bet)  
Can stamp their paws an' debate so long  
(Can stamp their paws and debate so long)  
Paddle a log boat to this song  
(Paddle a log boat to this song)  
  
Traditional boos and gestures met this song. Each group of creatures scrabbled to be the next to plead their superiority. Jyda stood, exerting her right as captain. She motioned to the other two squirrels in the room, Ren and Freya. They both leaped up as Jyda closed her eyes, finding an internal rhthym. She rapped her knuckles on the table.  
  
"TAP A RAT A TAT!" Freya harmonized while Ren provided a  
complementing alto.  
  
Champine climbers, brushes so long  
List me now while I tell in song  
Superior beasts the squirrels are  
Others we outshine by far!  
  
There was no time for any to react. Twyler and Brini scattered the trio of squirrels as they jumped into a lively jig, Brini tooting on a wooden flute.  
  
"DAH TE TAH A TODDLE ROO!"  
  
A brawny beast the otters are  
No soup can beat 'ot root so far  
Sailing 'ore the ocean blue  
Otters are great I'm tellin' you!  
  
The two performed a customary otter salute with their rudders, before cartwheeling off the cleared area. Friga, Kessy, and Nanda stepped placidly onto the stage. Friga's hauntingly high voice pierced Nanda and Kessy's accompanying melody.  
  
"HUM EE UM HIM HUM!" The slow, dirge-like music silenced  
the rowdy otters.  
  
Mice, Mouses, or Meeces  
Called by all, but always true  
So brave, so strong, so virtuous, oh  
Finding good in those anew  
  
The three bowed calmly, backing slowly away. Everyone was astonished by their so 'not loud' version. Only one beast could take hold of this opportunity. Auntie Enn came flouncing onto the stage, trailing Chorls and Ashlyn. The two younger hares clutched pots and pans from the kitchens. They skipped nimbly around Auntie Enn. The pans smashed out their chorus.  
  
"CRASH BANG SMASH BRING!" Auntie Enn's stentorian voice  
sang out above the bustle.  
  
Hares are flippin', flamin', bally good  
We eat a lot and know we should  
Top hole, chaps and all that fluff  
Hare's are made of the right stuff!  
  
Lyn and Wyn joined back in, "BOOM BA BOOM BOOM!"  
  
"HUM EE UM HIM HUM!" Cried the "meeces."  
  
"TAP A RAT A TAT!" Yelled the squirrels.  
  
"CRASH BANG SMASH BRING!" The hares chorused.  
  
"DAH TE TA A TOODLE ROO!" Tootled Brini.  
  
The whole crew paraded out the galley door and onto the deck. The rain was pouring down in sheets now, soaking each creature to the bone. They strutted around the deck, singing wildly. Eventually, the verses were shortened to smaller quotes until all there was left was the main theme.  
  
"HUM!"  
  
"TAP!"  
  
"CRASH!"  
  
"TOODLE ROO!"  
  
"BOOM!"  
  
Faster and faster they went, laughing crazily and singing joyously in the rain. Ren and Jyda started to dance competitively fast on the deck. One paw clasped tightly together, they jigged recklessly, footpaws slamming into the timbers. The deck seemed to groan in frustration, but the dance went on. Jyda and Ren locked eyes, pounding for all they were worth.  
  
"HUM!"  
  
Ren's eyes glittered. He caught Jyda around the waist. She was intoxicated with the excitement, caught up in a frenzy of companionship and joy. She was drunk with life.  
  
"TAP!"  
  
He scooped Jyda up and spun her in a tight circle. His face was pressed against her wet shoulder, his paws holding her snugly.  
  
"CRASH!"  
  
Laughing, Jyda hung onto his neck, her face lifted to the skies. Raindrops spattered her eyes, beating out a primal rhythm. Bodies, swayed and thrived, driven by the chanting and music that had possessed them in this dance of exultation.  
  
"TOODLE ROO!"  
  
Ren spun faster. Jyda abandoned all reason. She flung out her paws in euphoria, knocking Ren off balance. He fell on Twyler, sending her barreling into Brini, who in turn crashed into Freya until the entire crew was on the deck, their chests heaving for air.  
  
"BOOM!"  
  
Kessy was the first up. She pulled Friga and Nanda off of the plankings. Arm in arm, they marched back to the for'c'sle cabin and, assumedly, back to bed. "'Night, all."  
  
Jyda rolled on to her stomach and then vaulted onto her feet. She took Ren and Chorls by the paws. "I'll fix you boys up with some bedding by the stove fer the night."  
  
Chorls saluted, "Very considerate of you, Cap'n!" He scooted off to the galley and promptly began to stir the dying embers into life. Jyda vanished, murmuring something about blankets.  
  
Ren lay down beside Chorls and closed his eyes lazily, but he was not to be so lucky.  
  
Chorls stared thoughtfully into the growing fire before commenting, "Ren, how is it that you know all these beasts?"  
  
Ren's eyes opened slowly and, after a moment of hesitation, he fixed Chorls with a piecing gaze, "They were my friends, my friends long ago. We grew up in a wonderful place called Riverglen, off the coast. I wandered there one day when I was very small, with no recollection of my parents. Colfen, Jyda's father, took me in. He was the leader of the small clan, and I came to love him as my father  
  
"One day, three seasons back, corsair raiders invaded our community." Ren's eyes hardened and his voice became pinched and tight, "They left the old an' the females on a flat barge in the middle of the ocean. They were set adrift. Tha' was the last I saw of Jyda. She was shackled to the raft, screaming for 'er family, vengeance, and me, 'er best friend." A pained expression inched its way onto his face. "Oh gol, Chorls, it broke my heart when she screamed for me."  
  
Chorls sat dumb struck at his friend's sudden openness. The whole season chained to the oar had not provoked this revelation. Maybe it was the magic of reunion that did.  
  
Ren suddenly found himself encased in a slightly wet hug. "Oh Ren, I'm so sorry. I missed you so much." Jyda murmured, the blankets forgotten at the door. Ren patted her back awkwardly, from his half sitting, half laying position.  
  
"Uh, Jy?" Jyda pulled away from Ren, blushing deeply. She helped the boys to ready their beds.  
  
Jyda lingered in the doorway, a happy smile lighting up her face. "'Night, you two."  
  
"'Night, Cap'n." They chorused.  
  
Jyda sidled into the for'c'sle cabin and climbed on top of the bunk bed that she shared with Twyler. The rest of the crew was in some level of a dream. Kessy was kicking fitfully, jiggling her bunkmate, Friga, into muffled murmurs of sleepy protest.  
  
Jyda settled in under the covers, prepared for a restful sleep. She closed her eyes, remembering the heady dizziness of tonight's events. She sighed contentedly, awaiting the inevitable unconsciousness to overtake her. She was just beginning to slip into sleep. The squirrel's eyes snapped open as a harsh, dry cough rent the peaceful silence.  
  
Jyda swore, ruthlessly contemplating the theory of extra chores for the culprit. She rolled onto her side, hoping the sound would stop. It didn't. The coughs grew more persistent and loud. It was a wonder that nobeast awoke. Worry began to push into her thoughts. Noiselessly, she slipped out of her bed, tracking the sound.  
  
Nanda's throat burned. Tears of pain welled in her eyes as another bout of coughs wracked her frail body. A comforting paw squeezed her shoulder. She jerked around to face her captain. Immediately, she had to cover her mouth as fresh stabs of pain blazed through her lungs.  
  
Jyda's eyes brimmed with worry. "Are you all right, Nanda?" The tiny mousemaid nodded, a paw still to her mouth.  
  
"I'm fine, Jyda. I just forgot to take my medicine with all the excitement." She croaked. Jyda nodded, her eyes betraying her inner thoughts. The squirrel gently fondled one of Nanda's silky ears.  
  
"All right, as long as you're okay." She offered dubiously. Nanda nodded. Jyda slipped back into her bunk, content. Suddenly, Nanda's eyes filled with fear when her usually hoarse, dry coughs suddenly turned wet and suffocating. Jyda was asleep. If she had been awake, she would have seen Nanda's paw finally pull away from her mouth, glistening crimson in the moon's ghostly rays.  
  
***  
Now that's what I call a cliffhanger! Alright, I just wanted to comment that if you guys have any preferences (like more action or more romance or more funny or whatever) don't hesitate to tell me. I'm very flexible in my plot line (though I DO know where it's going). Oh, and please tell me your favorite characters and/or who you do or don't want to get killed off. I'm making no promises though! One more thing, do you guys want a badger lord, cus I do, but. . . this is kind of a reviewer's story? 


	6. Of Action and Satisfaction

Kayla Silvercat- Thankee, Oi'll amember that. I don't mind when or how you read the story, just thanks for reading it! I thought some people would have objections to a Badger Lord or something so I decided to ask. No one did so I will continue on unhampered I guess! Thanks once again for R&R!  
  
Acoustical Ferret- Yeah, that was the FIFTH chapter. I'm barely getting started. Hold your horses, but just for you (umm, not really but. . .) there'll be a little tidbit aboard the Bloodrut. And yeah, you probably won't see any surrealism here, unless you count tarot cards (oops, I said too much!). To bad you don't like writing with Badger Lords. I think they're really cool. And yeah, Jyda did act a little unrealistically but I thought I mentioned that Nanda makes her own medicine and Brini used the last of it for her wound. Yeah, I did mention that. TOO BAD. J/k (sure hope you know what that means by now.) Ifitoldyoui'dhavetokillyo- Sure hope this chapter's actiony (look at the title) enough. I mean, it's a storm, be happy, don't worry, thanks for reviewing!  
  
Songbreeze Swifteye- (Just gotta say, I love your name!) Ew, I hope that the coughing blood thing goes away! I'm sure glad that you like Jyda! My story seems to be really expanding from its humble beginnings. So that's a yes, hopefully I can get a Badger Lord in there. I've had a very ingenious idea. Let's see if I can work it into the story. Oh and thanks for the compliment on my songs, I've found that I enjoy writing them!  
  
Arwen-Galadriel- Thanks for the ego boosting as always, and I'm glad that you like my characters. Don't worry about Nanda, she still has a part to play. Thanks a bunchload for giving me your favorite characters. And thank you for logging in!!!  
  
***  
  
Of Action and Satisfaction  
By Catty Engles  
  
On the corsair ship, Bloodrut, things were not all well. Splitear, the slave master, sat on an overturned barrel. He rolled his dagger over and over in his paws, tracing the plain, but infuriatingly unmistakable steel. He grimaced. It was perfectly recognizable. Recognizable as the blade that had been found next to the equally infuriating scene of the escape. Two slaves gone. Gone in one night, one fateful night that had his neck on the chopping block. His grimace turned even harder. No slave had ever escaped him and now two in one night.  
  
Splitear fidgeted nervously. After the excitement had blown over, it was now a prime time for the captain to call him into his cabin where the inevitable lurked. The weasel was simply delaying his doom. As if to match his mood, the skies were stormy and the waves wind whipped. Under this same sky happy creatures danced on a ship far away, but, unfortunately, Splitear would not appreciate this scrap of knowledge.  
  
A rat strode toward the failed slave master purposefully, a self-important bounce accenting his ungainly swagger. "Cap'n wants to see you." The rat said in a husky, imperious voice. Splitear trembled with nerves, but he put on a brave face.  
  
"Gerroutofit, yer only the cook's lad, norra messenger."  
  
Splitear, none too gently, pounded the rat's stomach. His inflated chest whooshed out, revealing a small potbelly. The rat's voice took on a whining tone. "How'd you know? You weren't supposed to know!" Splitear smiled fiendishly, proving that misery does love company. The rat, however, would not be deterred. He flounced alongside the sullen Splitear, milking his temporary promotion for all it was worth.  
  
Splitear finally disposed off his unwanted escort at the door to Captain Milkeye's cabin. It was stifling hot inside. A fire was burning in a small grate. The flu hadn't been swept recently. Chalky smoke swirled in the musty interior. It laced around hickory furniture that graced the cabin, intricately carved and gleaming in the firelight.  
  
Captain Milkeye was garmented in a velvet doublet. A glass monocle was mockingly balanced in front of his sightless eye.  
  
Splitear gulped.  
  
A jeweled scimitar was balanced on Milkeye's knee. He fingered the emerald pommel stone lovingly. When he spoke, his voice was a sticky sweet combination of oil and honey, "Did you see her, Splitear?"  
  
Splitear was always awed by his captains cultured diction, but what he had said had knocked the weasel dumb. It was completely unsuspected. All he could manage was a small, "Sir?"  
  
Milkeye did not seem mad, but his voice held a menacing tone, "The squirrel, Splitear. The DEAD squirrel whom we cast adrift a few seasons back." Splitear was at a loss. He knew that the wrong answer would spell death for him. He couldn't risk a false description. The weasel's mind went blank.  
  
Milkeye sighed. He had been hoping it wouldn't come to this. "The one with the bad mouth." Splitear's memory was jogged. He laughed simply, smiling at the recollection.  
  
"She were a spirited 'un cap'n. Why d'you ask?" Milkeye wandered to a porthole that was positioned in the cabin. He polished his monocle on an embroidered handkerchief, staring out to sea.  
  
"If you want to live long enough to see another sunset, it would be wise for you not to question my motives. Is the prow headed to Sampetra?"  
  
"Aye, Cap'n."  
  
"Tell the bosun to move us two points south. I have a score to settle with that impudent squirrelmaid." As Splitear left the cabin, Milkeye replaced his monocle. His paw lingered on his sightless eye that had earned him the name Milkeye. "You'll pay for this, squirrel."  
  
***  
  
The winds were high, whipping the sails cruelly. Their snapping was what awoke Twyler. Dawn was only just kissing the horizon, a delicate thread of light, stark against the ocean's consuming mass.  
  
The otter skipped up the main mast to balance on a boom. She recklessly hung over the water with one paw her only anchor. Twyler was sometimes still amazed at the mind-boggling vastness of the frothy ocean. Spray spattered her face. This, combined with the humid air, made the moisture condense on her fur. An unbidden shiver rippled over her body.  
  
Twyler jumped down from the mast. She marched purposely towards the for'c'sle cabin and on to Jyda's bunk. The otter nudged her captain. Bleary eye, Jyda rolled over to face Twyler, only half awake.  
  
"I've got chills, Jyda."  
  
Jyda's eyes snapped open. She hurried out of bed, quickly stretching stiff muscles. From seasons of companionship, Jyda knew to take her friend's chills seriously. The two stumbled out of the for'c'sle cabin. Jyda felt the sudden drop in temperature and the particular smell of rain. There was to be a storm at sea. Jyda immediately began to wake the crew.  
  
"Furl sails! We're in for a big'un!" Twyler still stood on the deck sniffing experimentally. The wind rippled through her fur like the shivers that crawled up her spine.  
  
"Another chill." Twyler whispered. The otter slowly pivoted on the spot. In the distance, a white sail smudged the endless world's rim, an all too familiar white sail.  
  
"Jyda! Bloodrut!" Jyda peered at Twyler questioningly from atop the sail she was folding. The otter pointed, without even glancing at her captain. Jyda's keen eyes found the sail, and she cursed wildly. Freya shook her head in disgust.  
  
"Sails open! Let's see if we can outrun 'em! Hoist 'em now!" Jyda shouted to her crew.  
  
Friga rolled her eyes, "Make up yer derned minds!" She muttered.  
  
Kessy had seen the white sail as well. "Outrun them? Into the storm?"  
  
Twyler bounded into the rigging to help with the sails. She stopped momentarily as another chill crawled up her back. In a husky whisper, Twyler said to herself, "This will not go well."  
  
After unfurling her sail, Friga skipped nimbly down the mast. The mousemaid conducted a quick calculation in her fertile mind. Taking into consideration: the wind, sail proportions, and estimated amount of crew, Bloodrut would overtake them in an alarmingly short amount of time.  
  
Friga stomped past Jyda. They were both cursing brutally, hearing each other, they stopped abruptly. After exchanging a brief, understanding smile, they continued on their way, Jyda to her spyglass and Friga to fetch her bolas. The mousemaid stopped and looked back at Jyda. Her captain walked purposely with grace born of strength. Friga grinned proudly, glad to be under her command. She strutted away, trying to impersonate the squirrelmaid.  
  
Twyler was standing, tightlipped. She handed Jyda their brass telescope. Through the eye, it was plain that Bloodrut's formidable amount of sails and galley slaves would soon give them the advantage. They didn't have until noon.  
  
Jyda spun around to look at the oncoming storm. The waves were thrashed into rollers that could breast any ship's railing. The green tinged sky cast a forbidding pal over the surrounding sea.  
  
Bloodrut was closing in fast, it's sails taught. A snaggletoothed fox gripped the gunwales nervously, "We're headin' sthwaighth fer a sthorm! Wath are we goin' tha do?" He lisped. Captain Milkeye was pacing the deck irately and in earshot. He lashed out at the hapless fox, glad to have a vent for his spleen.  
  
The fox cringed and backed away quickly. "Idjit." Muttered Milkeye. The Queen was coming into view, unfortunately so was the storm. Milkeye turned to his crew.  
  
"Rally to me, mates!" Slipping into corsair slang he announced to them, "Dis in't the firs' time we've come across dis ship, but it'll be da last, eh bullies?" The corsairs gave a rowdy cheer. "Dis crew is naught but a few maids, who've lost their way headin' to a picnic. We'll pound 'em inta mince-meat, we will!" More cheers. "But belay, me hearties!" The crew quieted. "We've go' an empty galley bench and a mad mistress waitin' fer us at Sampetra. So grab the wee lassies an' see 'ow they cry as pris'ners. We'll rope ourselves plenny 'o booty for dis haul. So gee up fer battle, 'cus we'll die like kings if'n we pull dis one off!" Bloodthirsty cheers were swallowed up by the pounding storm.  
  
Jyda hurtled through the rigging. The storm condensed above, belching forth the first onslaught of rain. It wet the wood, making it slippery. Jyda stopped at a sail not yet furled. She bent to the task of folding it. A bolt of lightning ripped through the sky. Her fingers fumbled awkwardly on the rope. The waterlogged tethers were taught and salt encrusted, making them hard to bend. The following thunder jolted through the ship, rattling its timbers.  
  
Warm paws descended upon hers and worked the struggling rope into a suitable knot. Jyda smiled without turning around, "Thanks, Ren the Rogue."  
  
As an answer, the squirrel gave Jyda a two fingered salute and shot off to the next sail. Jyda dropped back down to the wet deck. The waves were churning under the hull, pitching the helpless ship in its fury. Droplets of rain dripped into Jyda's eyes. She squinted, baring her teeth, into the fierce gale.  
  
Bloodrut was almost upon them.  
  
Nanda stood in a corner, coughing painfully. Her wet, cotton dress plastered itself to her tiny form. She shuddered in the cold. This was the moment that Bloodrut breasted the distance between the Queen and itself. Screaming corsairs swung over the thrashing waves for the second time. Interminable bolts of lightning and rips of thunder illuminated the creatures' faces.  
  
The fight had begun.  
  
Jyda had managed to obtain another scimitar from a dead ferret. Her footpaws pounded on the deck. She raised the sword to strike when a roller hit the port side, slamming her against the gunwales and pummeling her with untold strength. Her breath was pounded from her lungs. She gasped, breathing in only water, until she was tugged from underneath by a pair of strong paws.  
  
Twyler grinned down at her, "That time, you didn't look much bored." Jyda smiled wryly and re-engaged the enemy in battle.  
  
Ren had been caught in the rigging. Two weasels found him furling another sail. One smiled grimly, slashing out at the squirrel. Lightning illuminated the sail in front of Ren. The weasel's shadow was thrown into sharp relief. The dagger he held was revealed. Ren threw himself to one side but not quickly enough. The blade grazed his shoulder, quickly turning his jerkin crimson.  
  
He cried out. Thankfully, it was during a lull in the storm, for Jyda heard.  
  
Nanda was curled behind two barrels, slipping in and out of consciousness. Her cough had always been bad but never like this. She was weak beyond comprehension. Coughing was draining her of her flickering strength. A footpaw tripped over her arm, and Friga fell beside the mousemaid.  
  
Friga's eyes widened in shock, "Nanda?" Nanda's eyes flickered once more before she surrendered herself to a merciful sleep. Friga took in her friend's prone form, including the dried blood around her mouth.  
  
A rat and a ferret closed in on the two mousemaids. Friga quickly stepped in front of Nanda and twirled her bola menacingly. The balls clacked together as they gained momentum. Nonetheless, the stupid rat kept advancing. With a practiced flick of her paw, Friga caught one of the balls and sent the other crashing into the rat's head. He fell, dead. Friga dashed for her weapon, but the ferret was too fast for her. He kicked it away, out of her reach. Friga raised her paws into a fighting stance and clenched them into fists as visions of acclaim and glory began to fill the ferret's head.  
  
Jyda hurtled up the mast, barreling through one of the weasels and managing to fling him off into space. He landed with a sickening thud. Ren was draped over a boom, the remaining weasel advancing upon him. The vermin precariously balanced on the wet, pitching sail. Jyda's muscles bunched as she threw herself at him, "NO!"  
  
A horrific expression of disbelief transfixed the rat as he fell, taking Jyda's scimitar that had pierced him through the belly, with him.  
  
Jyda tied Ren's sleeve into a makeshift bandage over his own wound. "How many times am I going to have ta save you?" She asked with tears in her eyes.  
  
Ren coughed and whispered, "Just one more time." He fainted from the pain.  
  
Jyda's fur stood on end. The storm gathered its fury above the Queen. Something from the outside world sent prickling bolts of electricity rippling through her fur. Jyda knew what was happening but not in scientific terms. Lightning was ionizing her for a strike.  
  
***  
  
Yes, this really does happen before a lightning strike. 


	7. Of Mishap and Kidnap

Kayla Silvercat- Yuppo, same pirates. Eh, maybe it was a little early but Milkeye had motives. . . Glad you liked the lightning, I guess that was really popular element, cus almost everyone commented on it. Hm.  
  
Arwen-Galadriel- Well you sound a little hyper. Don't touch lightning, it is bad for your health, which you no doubt discovered. Thanks as always for reviewing, and uh, don't wave scimitars either (also bad for health of you and others)  
  
A1- Hmm, I guess I'll have to explain it a little better as to what the Queen does. She's really out for revenge, just kind of lost. Yeah, men. Too many fics have helpless ladies, that's really what sparked this one. Cool, neh? Glad you like my fic because I've fell in love with yours. Can I advertise?  
  
GO READ A1'S ORIG. FIC. IT ROCKS MY SOCKS!  
  
Songbreeze Swifyeye- (ooooh I luv that name) Eh, poet I am not, musician I may be. Glad that you play piano, cool instrument =D. I also play clarinet- it'd be really weird if you did too. AH twelve inches!? Where do you live (Alaska?!) so I can move there! I'm glad someone noticed the rhyming titles, they're getting kinda annoying though. =P Nope, Nanda's gonna be just fine, just unconscious.  
  
***  
  
Of Mishap and Kidnap  
By: Catty Engles  
  
Jyda and Ren were on the mainmast, the tallest mast on a ship. Unfortunately, this is exactly what lightning looks for. A shaft of it ripped through the air, slamming into the mast. The wood took most of the shock, but Jyda still tensed as a probing feeling shuddered through her punished body. The timbers groaned. They had cracked!  
  
As the sail fell, Jyda hooked her arm under Ren's back and leapt away. She heard from over the gale, a stentorian voice hailing the crew of the Bloodrut, "RETREAT! BACK TO THE SHIP!"  
  
Friga looked up too late. She was still defending Nanda when the topgallant sail that was connected to the mainmast rammed into her head, blacking out her world. The sail fluttered gently over her body. Kessy had witnessed it all. So had someone else.  
  
The ferret did not bother with Friga. The mousemaid would probably die. However, the smaller one had no obvious wounds on her. He hauled her over his shoulders and cleared the gunwales of one ship and landed on the deck of the other. Nanda was captured!  
  
Kessy was blocked in, vermin separating her from running to Nanda. Frantically, she scanned the decks. Twyler the otter was but mere pawsteps away from the ferret, but was consumed in maneuvering her whip. It hissed in and out of the vermin, breaking necks and cracking bones. She hadn't noticed the ferret hauling Nanda over his broad back.  
  
Desperately, Kessy tried to hail Twyler from above the melee, "Twyler, Nanda! Get Nanda!" Once again, Kessy's loud voice managed to do the trick. Twyler didn't wait a heartbeat. She cleared the gap in-between the two boats in a twinkling and was on the ferret even faster.  
  
Punching, kicking, and biting, Twyler fought like a madbeast. The ferret scrabbled vainly with her, trying to pry away the ferocious otter.  
  
Milkeye was at the wheel. His voice rang out harsh and grating, "Get that otter! Somebeast get a rope!" The snaggletoothed fox quickly made a noose at the end of a long lunge line. He lassoed the frenzied otter around the neck and pulled.  
  
Twyler fell onto the deck, away from the ferret. She clawed at the rope around her neck. The noose tightened cruelly as the fox tugged on it. Twyler gasped and clutched at the suffocating tethers. She hauled herself into a crouching position and sprang at the fox. He went down with a muffled yelp, slashing wildly with a tiny dagger. Twyler batted it away and deftly winded the fox with a quick jab to the ribs. She raised her whip for the kill when another rope snaked around her neck.  
  
Again Twyler was thrown down on the deck. She wriggled, gasping for air. Willing paws helped a rat with one end of the rope and the fox with the other. Twyler's eyes slipped in and out of focus. The lack of oxygen was finally wearing her thin. Her wriggling became weaker.  
  
"Stop! That'n's a good galley slave!" Milkeye rapped out the command just as Twyler lost consciousness.  
  
The retreating vermin scrambled from one ship to the other. Those that took an unintentional swim were quickly hauled back into Bloodrut. Milkeye forced the prow away from the storm. Gusts of wind caught the sails, tossing them crazily. In the belly of the ship, the galley slaves were rowing for their lives, Splitear brandishing a buck hide whip over their unprotected backs. Gradually, the ship made progress, away from the storm.  
  
Jyda was breathing heavily, dragging Ren. She found most of the crew grouped around the fallen mast. Kessy was crying hysterically. Friga lay on an exposed piece of deck, her eyes closed. Jyda laid Ren down and fell to her knees beside the small mousemaid.  
  
"They took Nanda! And Twyler!" Kessy gasped out in-between sobs. Jyda reeled at this statement. Emotions raged through her body, ranging from anger to desolation. Twyler gone? Her best friend for seasons upon seasons, gone? Mangy currs, I'll get them! But Twyler gone? Jyda's stomach disappeared only to reappear within moments, but in its absence, it seemed to have been filled with lead. Jyda clenched her teeth and regrouped her temper. It would not be wise to curse at this serious moment.  
  
A trio approached the sad scene. Chorls, Ashlyn, and Freya were breathing heavily, their eyes bright, and their swords bloodied. Chorls leaned smugly on his sword, "I think that's the lot of the jolly ole blighters. We re-" Ashlyn and Freya both noticed the limp Friga at the same time and clapped their paws over Chorls' mouth. He struggled for a moment before also catching sight of the mousemaid. His ears drooped mournfully.  
  
Friga was deathly cold. Her breathing was weak and labored. She was barely clinging to life. "Where's Auntie Enn?" Jyda croaked.  
  
The old hare stepped, grim-faced, from the crowd. "Here, cap'n."  
  
"Is there anything you can do?" Her voice broke as she said it and her eyes began to water threateningly.  
  
Auntie Enn knelt next to Jyda and gently fingered Friga's throat, chest, and head, examining her injuries. The storm still lashed the ship with gale-like force, the rain mingling with each creature's tears. "She's bleeding from the inside." Kessy wailed into the storm. Ashlyn went to her. "It looks hopeless but I'll try." Auntie Enn finished pathetically.  
  
Jyda clenched her teeth. She stood resolutely. "Freya, help Auntie Enn with Friga. Try to get a bandage around her head." Kessy snuffled and whimpered as she helped to lift Friga off the deck. "Chorls, Ashlyn, can you take Ren?"  
  
"Aye, cap'n"  
  
A wave pummeled the side of the ship. It listed dangerously to one side. Jyda spun around, her eyes flicking from the destroyed mast to the suspiciously spinning wheel. She rushed to it, only to find that it spun too freely on its axle.  
  
"The yellow-bellied scum knocked out the rudder!" Jyda screamed her fury. With no way to steer and the mainmast destroyed, the crew was completely at the mercy of the storm.  
  
Chorls, Ashlyn, and Kessy, who were helping to haul their fallen companions to their bunks, had stopped on the rain lashed decks. Jyda's temper was fraying, but she knew that each creature was as mad and uncertain as she was. Yelling would not help and iota.  
  
"Ren will take my bunk, and Friga can keep her own" Jyda reasoned over the storm.  
  
Ashlyn, always the clever one, waved a mottled sandy paw at Jyda, "Bad egg, Enn'll have some grief tryin' to lug 'erself up to your top bunk. I say, she should take Twyler's." Jyda saw the logic in this statement although it was hard to accept Twyler's capture.  
  
"Fine." Jyda tried to bite back the bitterness in her voice. Ashlyn led the small party into the for'c'sle cabin.  
  
Jyda surveyed the crew's position. Kessy, Brini, Lyn, and Wyn stood before her. "Brini, secure any loose objects on deck. Twins, I want all workable sails furled. Kessy, do a quick lookout. I want to know if there's any land 'ereabouts that we c'n nose fer. Double-quick, now, all of you!" As the crew scattered to do her bidding, Jyda dashed to the stern. The rudder was completely askew, loose on its hinges.  
  
Jyda cursed under her breath. The corsair galley had gotten away clean while Jyda and her crew battled an immense storm at sea. The winds pummeled the sails drawing the lines taught and hard with brine. Jyda racked her mind for any plausible solution.  
  
Chorls and Ashlyn emerged from the for'c'sle cabin. Ashlyn reported to Jyda, "Enn and Freya are doin' up our Friga. Ren's already comin' around, all'n hunkey dorey, but in no bally position to battle this flamin' storm." Jyda nodded at the mottled sandy hare, acknowledging her information.  
  
"Land off the starboard bow!" Kessy's shrill voice rent the raging storm. Jyda and Ashlyn looked right, Chorls left.  
  
Freya ducked out of the for'c'sle cabin, "Right, starboard's right, me chestnut."  
  
Chorls corrected his mistake, "I say, dontcha know I was just testing you nautical chaps. Like an Eidlewhoop wouldn't know flippin' starboard from flamin' bort!"  
  
Freya snorted, "That's port, me chestnut." She was cut short as a huge roller hit the ship.  
  
A drawn out shriek was heard from the crow's nest. A tiny figure hurtled toward the churning depths below.  
  
"Maid overboard!" Brini roared from the bow. Kessy bobbed like a cork, spitting sea water and struggling to stay above water. She was thrown high on one wave's crest and then flung low in the trough of another, her burlap dress weighing her down.  
  
Jyda rushed to the side and prepared to jump over, "Steady on there, Jyda! Don't be daft! We'll lose you too. That jump's only for the flamin' fools!" Ashlyn caught her paw and hauled her back on deck.  
  
Chorls rushed past them, "Eidlewhooo-oof- gurgle!" Chorls sprang over the gunwales, a rope tied around his narrow chest. He hit the sea and struck out for Nanda, wasting no more breath.  
  
"Like I said, only the flamin' fools." Ashlyn muttered.  
  
Jyda laughed out loud into the gale, "Only a flamin' fool would jump into the sea with a rope as 'is only life line and fergit to tie it to ought!" Jyda skillfully knotted the loose end to the gunwales.  
  
Chorls sniffled and sputtered as he paddled out towards Kessy, and she made her best effort to come towards him. The rope around Chorls' chest stretched taught with only inches between the two struggling friends. Kessy gritted her teeth, kicking for all she was worth.  
  
"C'mon, ole gel! One go, and you c'n grab my paw!" Kessy strength was failing but she kicked harder. With a burst of momentum, Kessy caught Chorls' paw. He swiftly pulled her the rest of the way, supporting her with one paw as he tugged on the rope with the other.  
  
Kessy's breath was wheezy and painfully short. Chorls felt himself traveling toward the Queen. The crew was pulling in the long lunge line Kessy and him were attached to. Kessy's teeth chattered and Chorls hugged her close, hoping his body heat would warm her, "Just think of some scoff. That's wot I always do. Tying on the ole nosebag, wot wot? Nothin' like it, I say." Kessy chuckled appreciatively through her shivers.  
  
Dripping, Chorls and Kessy were hauled over the railing. Ashlyn set upon Chorls as Enn set upon Nanda.  
  
"Oh how brave, mistah chestnut!" Ashlyn cooed.  
  
"I'm not a flamin' chestnut. I'm a bally hero!" Chorls whined.  
  
"Yes, of course, mistah chestnut!" Brini, Jyda, and Ashlyn echoed back  
  
"Kessy! I say, dry clothes and a good scrub, 'n you'll be fit as flea 'n right as rain!" Auntie Enn towed a complaining Kessy to her kitchen galley.  
  
"Could we just skip the scrub and get to the grub? Gettin' rescued really takes it out of a gal!"  
  
"Ods bods, you little 'orrer! I'll scrub the seat off yer dress! Into the tub with you!"  
  
"Ah, no, help, I'm being drowned on the ship!"  
  
Jyda chuckled at their antics. She slipped away from the merriment to sit on the prow of her ship. The land loomed in front of the craft like a primal monster, swathed in torrents of rain and lashed by the fury of a gale. The Queen still rocked crazily in the tempestuous weather, tossed wherever the sea willed. A shore was etched in frothy whitecaps. Not much farther inland, cliffs sprang up as if out of nowhere. A fortress of immense size perched on an outcrop, framed in storm-swept skies. It was a sight to behold.  
  
Jyda knew that the Queen would reach the shore, a lucky streak. She ran back to the group of creatures, still regaling each other with Chorls' antics.  
  
"A rope knotted 'round 'is middle and to nowhere else! The bounder, never even thought that ee 'ad to tie it off to the ship!"  
  
"Well what was a chap to do, midst a storm wid a liddle gel, tossed around like duff in a frog's skilly, tain't fair!"  
  
Jyda's voice took on a deep, commanding, captainesque tone, "Haul in that talk, gals, and Chorls. The shore's approaching fast and with nary a sign of life except for one heck of a castle. It might be hostile territory, so I want all of you to be alert when we make berth."  
  
Jyda patted Chorls on the back one last time and made her way to the for'c'sle cabin, intending on checking up on Ren and Friga. Ren was sitting up in bed, holding his shoulder. He gritted his teeth into a smile when Jyda entered the room. With a finger to her lips, Jyda slid to the floor next to Friga's bed.  
  
The bandage around the mousemaid's head was skillfully done. Friga was breathing steadily but still unconscious. Ren was another matter. His bandage was already turning crimson from the cut in his shoulder.  
  
Jyda began to untie the linen cloth. Ren grimaced in pain. "Ah watch it!"  
  
Jyda removed a warm cloth that she was using to cleanse the wound, "Aw, you big baby. Just sit tight."  
  
Ren over-dramatized the bandage changing with Jyda shooting back retorts. At last it was over. Jyda sat on the bed next to Ren. He lay comfortably on his back, arms behind his head. An easy pause ensued, as the friends became lost in their own thoughts. Jyda was the first to break the silence.  
  
"We're approaching a spit of land, Ren. There's a big fortress sitting on the edge of a cliff overlooking the beach where we plan to put in. Huge thing it is." Jyda commented.  
  
Ren's eyes grew as wide as saucers. He leapt out of bed and clambered over to Jyda, holding her paw very tightly. "Was the fortress big with four turrets and a huge surrounding wall?"  
  
Jyda had caught the urgency in Ren's usually mild, relaxed voice, "Yes, with pointed roofs and set on a flat topped escarpment. Why?"  
  
Ren let out a strangled growl of frustration and started pacing the room. "Jyda, that's Sampetra! Home to Mistress Ira Scinci the fox! She's the one who ordered me into the galley and our clan to be killed! Jyda! She has a perfect view of the whole island! She'll know we're here and send a search party out immediately!"  
  
Jyda wasted no time. She rushed out on deck. There was only yards left before the Queen would collide with the fated shores. Jyda gathered her crew about her hurriedly. Ren had thrown off his bed covers and followed her, helping to group the confused crew. All eyes were trained on their captain as she related what Ren had told her.  
  
Brini couldn't contain her rage, "Those scum will pay for what they did to Riverglen!"  
  
"Yes they will. But not now. As soon as we hit, I want everyone off the boat, looking for some hiding place anywhere! Your lives are the first priority but I won't say goodbye lightly to Queenie, so find her a good berth if you can."  
  
"Aye, aye cap'n" voiced the crew.  
  
A grinding sound of sand against wood met everybeast's ears. The crew cleared the railing with one leap, landing catlike on the shores of Sampetra. Jyda's neckfur bristled.  
  
She whispered to Lyn, the closest to her, "Lyn, I think there's somebeast watching-" Jyda was cut short as three brawny bodies tackled her from behind.  
  
***  
  
Review as always, sorry this was a little long. I'd really appreciate if you comment though! 


	8. Of Brothers and Bothers

Arwen-Galadriel- Thanks for the compliment about my cliffhangers- but as you will soon find out, this one wasn't too severe. Yeah well, I'm not up to writing 3 hour long chapters but I know of one chapter (in another story) that's 40,000 words long- ahhh scary!  
  
Songbreeze Swifteye- Piano still is a pretty cool instrument, you've got to admit. Rhode Island- smallest state right? Is everyone smushed in there (no j/k- I'm not that stupid) But still, 12 inches, did you have a snow day?  
  
Ifitoldyoui'dhavetokillyo- Umm, I don't remember any of that about there not being ships, but okay. I have a copy of Pearls of Lutra so if you can give me a page number or something, I'll look into it.  
  
A1- A loving thanks to you for beta-ing this chapter HEAR THAT EVERYONE THE BEST AUTHOR ON FICTION PRESS IS BETA-ING my STORY! You know the weird thing is that I was looking over the chapter and found the part where I called Kessy Nanda (and was beating myself up about it) when I read your review. Freaky Deaky.  
  
ONCE AGAIN- GO READ A1'S ORIGINAL FIC "CHAMPION OF THE LIGHT"  
  
So yes, I do now have a beta reader (I didn't even know what one was until I got one!). I'm going to be in Florida for 4 wonderful bliss-filled days so I won't update until after that. Oh and Ira Scinci is pronounced eye- rah skin-see. Toodles! Oh and the rhyming titles got way too annoying and will not be coming back- unless you guys really liked them. Anywho here it is.  
  
Oh, Brother  
By: Catty Engles  
  
Jyda landed with a thud upon the sand, three bodies on top of her. One sat comfortably on her back, "Hmm, wonder if it's really her." It remarked.  
  
Another tugged at Jyda's tail. A muffled string of curses issued from Jyda's grit filled mouth.  
  
All three chorused together, "It's her."  
  
Jyda heaved herself onto her back, glaring daggers at the body that now sat on her stomach. "Get-off, Teeko" Her dangerously low voice held an undertone of amusement.  
  
"How about a hug first?" Another face was pressed into her vision, wearing a mocking grin.  
  
"I'll give you a hug, Pipster." She leapt up, throwing Teeko into the final body's midriff. Jyda shot after the squirrel, for that was Pipster.  
  
"Well she hasn't changed." The third squirrel remarked nonchalantly. He watched bemused as Jyda throttled Pipster where she had caught him a good distance off.  
  
"Not in the least. Think we should help Pip?" Teeko queried.  
  
"Why not? I don't fancy having you as my only brother." The squirrel said with a sly grin.  
  
"Yah, go boil yer head, Nutpaw." Teeko grumbled.  
  
"No thank you."  
  
Ren ran over to Jyda's two brothers. "Nutpaw, Teeko!"  
  
"Ren!" The orphan squirrel had his back thoroughly pounded and his paws thoroughly shook. "You look worse for wear from when we last saw you." Teeko remarked, taking in Ren's gaunt face and thin waist.  
  
"Milkeye's doing. He just can't leave us alone, eh mates?"  
  
Nutpaw and Teeko exchanged secretive smiles, "And we don't plan on leaving him alone either." Nutpaw quipped. Ren looked curiously at both of the smug squirrels.  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"Ah well, brother to save, you know, rabid sister an' all."  
  
"Um, erm, yes, I'll assist you, dear brother."  
  
"Don't call me dear brother." Nutpaw and Teeko quickly backtracked, making a beeline for Jyda.  
  
Chorls ambled up behind Ren, "Old friends? They sure act bally strange."  
  
Ren leaned on Chorls' shoulder, baffled, "Not usually. Something's up with those two. I'll have to figure out what."  
  
Nutpaw loped off to help Pipster, nodding and shaking hands with the crew on the way.  
  
Teeko started to follow, but then Kessy caught his arm. A warm smile lit up his handsome features, "Hey Kes, long time no smell. Whoo, do you need a bath."  
  
"Yeah, well, salt water isn't great for bathin', but we've got bigger problems. What about the Queen? Won't the castle see her?"  
  
"I dunno" Teeko remarked unconcernedly. He was more interested in Pipster's fate.  
  
"But it's our ship, won't you help us find a hiding spot?" Kessy pleaded.  
  
Teeko laughed appreciatively as Jyda turned her attention from Pipster to the newly arrived Nutpaw. "Oh, what, yeah sure, alright." Teeko said, still chuckling.  
  
"Teeko!" Kessy stomped on his footpaw, hard.  
  
The pain seemed to jog Teeko's memory, "Oowwow, you didn't have to do that!" He grimaced, rubbing the offended paw. "Well we can always use the secret inlet that no one at Sampetra, except a handful of escaped slaves know about."  
  
Exasperated, Kessy smiled reassuringly, "I'm sure that will do fine."  
  
Teeko was a natural leader. He roared out in a stentorian voice, "Hoi the crewbeasts, grab a tow-rope and lets save yore ship!"  
  
Brini scrambled back onto the Queen, heaving plenty of ropes over the side. Teeko took up the same rope as Jyda. He smiled winningly at her, "Maybe saving yore ship'll warrant a hug, eh?"  
  
"Don't hold your breath." She muttered, still in a high dudgeon.  
  
"And don't push yore luck, Teeks. That sister of yourn is one crazy beast." Pipster joined them at the towrope.  
  
"She's your sister too, Pip." Ren commented from a rope not far away.  
  
"Sorry, not me. I don't have sisters that act like frogs at a fry- out!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Jyda screamed.  
  
"Shh, we're still in enemy territory, remember? Teeko, get up there in front and direct us to the inlet."  
  
"Aw, yore such a spoilsport, Nutpaw. Okay, I'll go." It was obvious that Teeko wanted the opportunity to assert his leadership.  
  
After lowering the ropes to the waiting creatures below, Brini rushed into the for'c'sle cabin to steady Friga.  
  
"Hoi the crewbeasts! Ready- and haul!" Teeko bellowed. Jyda and the rest of the crew strained against their ropes. The flow tide helped considerably, making the going easier. After only a few pulls, Teeko was able to direct the Queen towards a side inlet that flowed through a crack of the cliff.  
  
Jyda wiped perspiration from her brow. "The Queen'll never make, that cracks to slim."  
  
Nutpaw grunted next to her, "Trust Teeko. He knows what he's doing."  
  
"Did I ever trust Teeko?"  
  
Teeko maneuvered the crew around a tall rock pillar. From either side, the pillar made the crack look half as small then what it really was. Only if one were to look at it head on, would one discover the actual width. "And pull!" The crack conveniently turned, blocking even the Queen's girth from view. With one final pull she came to rest behind a rock covering.  
  
As the rest of the creatures sat panting on the damp ground, Teeko came to sit next to Nutpaw. His head was propped against the hard rock and his chest rose slowly. "Hey Nutpaw. You know they're right. Ira Scinci will see the ship, and no matter if she recognized it or not, she'll send a search party. What then, huh? We'll be captured, again!"  
  
Nutpaw lazily opened one eye, "That's where you're wrong, dear brother. I hope you remember that I am chief bard for her majesty Ira Scinci-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah you play the pipes and warble all day, I know. And don't call me dear brother."  
  
Nutpaw chose to ignore this derogatory remark, "And in doing so, I am able to scout and listen to all that is said and done. It was as I was playing that a lookout reported to Ira that the ship, Bloodrut was coming into port. As Ira hurriedly left for the docks, I also chanced a glance toward the ocean. I caught sight of another sail in the storm that must have been too far away for the lookout to spot. I knew at once that it was the Queen. Ira only saw one sail and will be expecting only one ship, with a bit of luck, our landing was unnoticed."  
  
Pipster slid down beside his two brothers, "Bit of luck, huh, I'd say a cartload."  
  
Jyda sidled over to them as well, "How 'bout a shipload?" Her brothers chuckled appreciatively.  
  
At that moment, Brini poked her head out of the for'c'sle cabin, "Hey everyone, Friga's woke up!"  
  
***  
  
Ira Scinci was at her tall, arced window, her tail swishing menacingly as she listened impatiently to Nutpaw's music. Lately, it had ceased to ease her mind. Ever since the grand escape of her housing slaves nothing had totally relaxed her.  
  
Her uneasy movements jangled her numerous bracelets and earrings sending light notes of silver to flit around Nutpaw's flute melody. Ira's paw clenched and unclenched as her jittery energy sought an outlet. The lack of activity in Sampetra had put her nerves on end. The gray, stormy skies seemed tense with anxiousness.  
  
Unknowing, Nutpaw played on. His music crescendoed and tapered off, marking the ending of a soothing piece. A silence stretched in the decorated thrown room. Ira waved a ringed paw at Nutpaw, motioning that he leave, but the silence stretched on.  
  
"Your majesty!" Ira whirled around, eyes flicking to the door. A lanky rat stood there, gasping and blowing for breath.  
  
"Yes, what, what do you want?" Ira somewhat regrouped herself.  
  
"Bloodrut, it's been sighted!"  
  
Ira wasted no more breath, "Lead me." The winded rat turned and ran, trying to keep in front of Ira's strong stride. Unbeknownst to any, Nutpaw slid behind a wall hanging that stretched to the floor and was gone!  
  
The rat had reached his limit, and Ira had left him, choking and sobbing for breath, halfway to the piers.  
  
"Ublaz." Ira didn't even look at the young pine marten as she loped past. She flicked two fingers in the direction behind her. Ublaz fell into step after the mistress of Sampetra.  
  
As the two rounded the final turn onto the ramparts Ira flicked her two fingers at a guard. "Where?" She clipped.  
  
"There your majesty, north and a touch west'ard, caught in a storm." Ira's cape flicked and snapped in the wind, the scarlet fabric accentuating her russet fur. Slit-like eyes peered towards her ship, Bloodrut.  
  
"Ublaz." The pine marten stepped forward. His eyes also turned to sea. "Make sure Milkeye unloads his stores of bounty from the holds, and tell him that I would have a word in my chambers. Alone."  
  
Ublaz nodded and turned to leave. Ira caught his muscular arm and pulled him back, whispering in his ear, "Oh and Ublaz, it goes without saying that I hold you responsible for every mistake or slip-up," Ira's finger traced a scar along Ublaz's back, "And we don't like slip-ups."  
  
Ublaz's eyes remained set in a stony glare. He nodded once. Ira released his arm, "Good." She spat, mad that she was deprived of a game. It would be so delicious if Ublaz would bite back. He once would. Once Ublaz was spirited and vivacious. Once Ublaz cared for life. Ira's cruel games and constant orders had hardened her plaything, and she tired of him.  
  
Ira was deflated as she returned to staring at the sea. This occupied her for little more than precious seconds. Fidgety, she spun on the guard, "Talk." She ordered.  
  
Taken off-guard, he stumbled over his words, "Um, ahem, uh terrible weather we're-"  
  
Ira grimaced, pinching the peak of her nose, "Don't talk." She leapt off the ramparts, a considerable drop. Ira straightened, entertained only for a moment that she had survived a leap that would have killed a lesser creature. Ira, cape billowing, hurried back into the castle.  
  
The guard on duty turned to his matey, "What's wid 'er?"  
  
***  
  
Friga was swathed in cool, damp mist. Her head throbbed uncontrollably. Two figures strode toward her in the all-consuming fog. The considerably shorter of the two reached a paw out to soothe Friga's brow, "Jyda?" Friga murmured.  
  
When the figure touched her forehead, Friga's headache receded and her eyesight became clearer. "Martin." The mouse said, pressing a paw to his chest. The other figure's face swam before Friga's eyes.  
  
"Brawnstripe." It said in a deep rumble. Friga shied from the voice, curling into a protective ball. Huge blunt claws swept her up into a loose embrace, as one might hold a child. "Do not be a-feared little one. I have only to ask of you a boon. Find my babe and keep him safe until I arrive with an army at my back. Please, small one, keep him safe."  
  
The badger squeezed her gently in his huge embrace. Friga smiled slightly as her eyes fluttered. Steadying her, Brini held Friga on her bunk as the crew labored outside to move the Queen. Brini noticed that Friga was coming awake only when the mousemaid murmured to herself, "Keep him safe. . ." Friga woke with no memory of her dream.  
  
Brini, startled, blinked at a drowsy Friga. "So you've finally decided to join the land of the living, eh?"  
  
In reply, Friga blinked back.  
  
Brini went to the for'c'sle cabin's entrance and shouted to the rest of the crew, "Hey, everyone, Friga's woke up!"  
  
***  
  
"Hoi the crewbeasts, keep up!" Teeko hollered back over his shoulder.  
  
Jyda grabbed his shirtfront, towing him close to her face, "Shut yore gob Teeks, I'm sick of my half-wit brother bellowing and hollering at my crew!" Jyda snatched the torch from his paw and stood up in the tunnel that her and her crew had been led to after securing her ship. "All right my maids of the sea. I'm hungry, you're hungry, I smell, you smell. Food and baths are this way," She hitched a thumb over her shoulder, "and we're sitting her like ducks at a funeral."  
  
Freya piped up from the back, "So let's move our podgy arises and get knacks at the Cains!"  
  
Jyda scrunched up her face in confusion, "Uh, couldn't have said it better myself. Got that crew? Charge!"  
  
Full-throated roars of glee echoed around the tunnel. A huge banqueting hall opened from the narrow tunnel, spilling into light and colors the drab tunnel couldn't compare to. Jyda hung back with Ren and Pipster who had been helping to carry Friga.  
  
"I'm fine. Get off. I'm FINE." Friga managed to throw off Ren's paws and then Pipster's before wobbling along for a few steps. Before she fell, Ren and Pipster would catch her and haul her back into a standing position. Then the cycle would repeat again. Jyda whispered in Pipster's ear. He nodded conspiratorially before scooping Friga onto his back.  
  
She gasped in fright as Pipster dashed off to the hall. Overcoming her fears she held on to Pipster's ears, yelling into the wind pummeling her face, "Faster, Pipster, faster!" Already happy voices of reacquainted friends and lovers reached Ren and Jyda's ears.  
  
They giggled in the passage at Pipster's protests. "Ah, you're pulling my ears out by the roots!"  
  
"Shall we?" Ren joked, bowing for Jyda. Jyda cast an exasperated glance in his direction and promptly pushed him over. She ran, slowing a little ways farther down the tunnel. Ren caught up to her, and they strolled in silence. Jyda was tense. Her eagerness and apprehension to see her parents was apparent. Their paws bumped together awkwardly as they walked closer together for warmth. Ren finally slid his paw into Jyda's. She kept her eyes front but gave Ren's paw a little squeeze. He smiled.  
  
Jyda paused before the hall, wetness clinging to her eyes. "Ma? Da?" She whispered. Ren squeezed her paw in reassurance. Jyda rushed forward. "MA? DA?"  
  
The banqueting hall went quiet as Riverglen's patriarch strode forward. "Jyda." He stated- almost as if trying to prove to himself that his daughter was here, alive.  
  
"Da." Jyda whispered through as smile.  
  
Colfen's jolly face split into a grin, "Well come here, you young snip!" Without further urging, Jyda rushed into her father's arms, truly happy.  
  
***  
  
Hmmm, anyone got any suggestions or scenes that they'd like to see. I only say this because MY BETA READER (oh I love the sound of that) came up with some awesomely cute ideas and I'm sure you guys can do just as good. So tell me what you think and I'll be in sunny Florida when you do! 


	9. Of Tarot Cards and Quiet Regards

Martin: Back by popular- erm, you're- demand the rhyming titles will prevail. Oh, sorry, not having brothers myself I don't exactly know what they'd act like, I'll try to make them more lovable...  
  
Songbreeze Swifteye- Yeah, that was the general idea- to make people think Jyda was being attacked- I'm not that swell at cliff-hangers... I'm still glad that you're enjoying my story, and I continue to enjoy your poems! Thanks again!  
  
Acoustical Ferret- WOW! Thanks, author god... WOW! Umm, woops, I was going off of the definition we got in Art class- which now thinking of it- should be different from English class. The confusion is now cleared up- I know what surrealism is thanks to you. Oh the 'stupid' thing- sorry heat of the emotion I just wrote it in, I'll make sure I keep aware of that from now on though. Ionizing- mom said something about it over dinner (real cool story) and I just decided to write it in. I think it's cool so you can just back down and get off my case! ... j/k. Oh, Friga being knocked out by a sail- well it was actually the boom of the sail... that part got lost in editing... thanks ever so for rubbing it in. Yes, a bit of backstory is yet to be revealed. More about the tunnels coming soon... WOW! Thank you thank you- this will all come in extremely handy. Thank you Thank you ~bows~  
  
Of Tarot Cards and Quiet Regards  
By: Catty Engles  
  
Nanda woke groggy, afraid, and coughing in a cold, wet, and hard galley. The undersized mousemaid blinked owlishly, sputtering a little. The hard, metallic tang of blood still lingered in her mouth. She gasped slightly as her unfamiliar surroundings began to sink in. A galley! A searat galley! Did that mean...? Nanda glanced down at her paws. Chained to an oar.  
  
Nanda sobbed softly, suddenly feeling very small and alone. Where was Kessy? Friga? Jyda? Auntie Enn? Tears welled in her eyes as she frantically scanned the sleepy galley. She stopped as she noticed Twyler slumped next to her, moonlight playing across her matted fur. Two ropes were lashed tightly around her neck. Nanda squeaked in surprise and set about deftly loosening the suffocating tethers.  
  
Twyler's breathing became less labored, and she fell forward onto the oar. Nanda's chest went tight with swelling worry. She felt weak and nauseous. Coughing drove a knife into her lungs and breathing rattled needles around her throat.  
  
An overwhelming fear possessed Nanda as she too lowered her head to the oar, eyes wide. She huddled alone and trapped next to Twyler. Nanda sobbed softly to herself, letting the peaceful lapping of the swells against the ship's hull soothe her. She listened for a moment then sat up suddenly.  
  
Unmistakably, they bobbed at anchor in port. The small mousemaid craned her neck to better glimpse her surroundings through a tiny porthole. An island with an ominous castle perched high on a flat-topped escarpment reached her eyes. She stifled a whimper.  
  
"Wake up you dozy layabouts. Let's get these chains off'n you." A pine martin strode into the room, trailing an irate Milkeye.  
  
"Half of these creatures won't remember how to walk, not to mention clean house!" Milkeye protested in a half mutter.  
  
"Ira's orders, ferret, you don't want to answer to her do you? She may play a game with you. It might be fun." Ublaz's eyes cold and emotionless, bored into Milkeye. He felt as if his insides turned to ice.  
  
Milkeye shuddered and looked away from them. Something about the pine martin's eyes was unnerving. Satisfied that he had quelled the captain of the Bloodrut, Ublaz returned to command, "You heard me. Off with the chains."  
  
***  
  
Jyda's father gripped her in a bone-crushing embrace. His big, scarred face split into a beaming smile. "Oh Colfen, she's here. She's alive. Oh Jyda!" Aster, Jyda's mother, further hugged and kissed her daughter. Jyda's three brothers, laughing heartily, soon joined them.  
  
"I knew we'd get a hug out of 'er!" Pipster yelled. Jyda obliged wholeheartedly, too delighted to care.  
  
Ren smiled at the happy scene, standing awkwardly at the cave's entrance. A huge hedgehog soon pulled him into the hall exclaiming cheerfully, "Ren m'boy, glad ta see you." He said in a deep rumble.  
  
"Glad to be seen, Buck." Ren returned, smiling jovially.  
  
"Come, have something to eat, we've made tons- too much for anybeast here." Buck announced with a chuckle. Ren shot a sideways glance at Chorls and Ashlyn.  
  
"You better leave room for afters because I've a feeling you're going to eat your words." Ren grinned. "But look at the size of this place! Is it really underground? Does Ira know it's here? Where did all these beasts come from?"  
  
"Yes, no, and they're escaped slaves, all from the castle. We banded together one night and took off. Colfen found this hideout while on cellar duty. Right below the castle, it is, directly underneath. But stop using your mouth for talking. Let's try some more profitable uses. Do you like blackberry crumble?"  
  
Ren's eyes widened to the size of saucers as he sighted the loaded tables, "Do I!"  
  
Before Ren could fall to, Jyda's mother Aster swept him into an embrace. Ren's mouth was full of blackberry crumble as Aster wept over him like a doting mother hen. "Ren, Ren, oh Ren we though we'd lost you too!"  
  
With difficulty, Ren swallowed the crumble and spluttered a little as he patted Aster's tiny frame, "I 'cough' missed you 'cough' too, Mrs. Saltbrush."  
  
"Oh please Ren, how many times have I got to tell you, it's Aster." She said, wiping bits of blackberry off of Ren's chin with the corner of her apron.  
  
Embarrassed Ren said to his footpaws, "Sorry, Mrs. Sa... Aster."  
  
Jyda's father had not let go of his daughter since he had first hugged her. He swaggered over to Ren, still smiling for all the world like his face had been made that way. Two rough looking otters, a male and female, had followed the Patriarch and his daughter. "Ren." Colfen shook Ren warmly by the paw, still smiling.  
  
"Colfen." Ren said amiably. "Duweyla, Roader." Ren addressed the other two otters. The female, Duweyla, inclined her head, smiling slightly. Jyda beamed at Ren and then turned to Buck, submitting to his numerous head pats because the hedgehog could not hug for fear of spiking somebeast.  
  
Roader, the male, grasped Ren's paw and shook hard, jiggling the squirrel's head. "Ren, good to see you back, mate." He lowered his voice, "Have you seen my sister, Twyler, Jyda tells me she's her first mate?" Roader asked pleasantly.  
  
Ren's eyes widened, "Roader, I-"Ren was cut short as Pipster, Teeko, and Nutpaw descended upon him.  
  
"C'mon Ren, we've yet to introduce you to some very important people." Ren let himself be led away, giving an apologizing nod to a confused Roader. Pipster kept a tight hold on Ren's forearm as they weaved in and out of beasts.  
  
Some Ren recognized as original Riverglen clan members. These he nodded and smiled to, occasionally exchanging a few words before Pipster would get impatient and tug hard at Ren's arm.  
  
The hall was packed with multitudes of different beasts. Most Ren had never seen before. Ren was staring around, trying to estimate how many creatures could possibly be crammed in here when Teeko tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Ahem, Ren this is Tisily." Teeko pronounced.  
  
"This is Calyr." Pipster added.  
  
"And this is Laradon. These gals are escaped slaves from under Ira's cruel rule, and now are our... dear friends." Nutpaw said awkwardly. Ren turned his attention to the three squirrelmaids he had just been introduced to. All of them were extremely pretty and each was hanging on their respected brother.  
  
Tisily giggled, something Ren thought she must do a lot, "Is that the Ren we've heard so much about?" She whispered to Teeko.  
  
Teeko nodded happily. A panflute, drum, and tambourine struck up a bouncy rhthym in the center of the hall. Nutpaw bowed to Laradon, motioning with his paw, "Lara, may I have this dance?"  
  
The pretty squirrelmaid took his paw and daintily let herself be led out to the dance floor. "You should go find Jyda, Ren." Tisily giggled, Calyr tittering behind her. Ren arched an eyebrow at the two pretty maids, not noticing Teeko and Pipster exchanging dark looks.  
  
Ren watched as the three brothers and three squirrelmaids jigged happily in the middle of the floor. Getting bored, he noticed Chorls and Ashlyn laughing with Jyda at a nearby table. He moved to join them.  
  
Pipster kept dancing as he posed Calyr a query, "What did you mean- about Ren finding Jyda."  
  
Tisily tapped over, trailing Teeko, "Isn't it obvious? Didn't you see them when they came in-"  
  
Calyr interrupted, "Holding paws." She said ominously.  
  
Pipster turned an ashen face to Calyr, "And that means?"  
  
She opened her mouth to speak but Teeko beat her to it, "It means nothing. Stop it you two, you know how Pipster's like, taking everything seriously. This is getting way out of proportion." He shot a glance towards Jyda, Ren, Chorls, and Ashlyn laughing happily at the table nearby.  
  
Tisily pouted a little, "Maybe it means nothing to the unobservant perspective of a male but to a female... that is a whole other matter. Holding paws- especially from what I hear of Jyda- is very meaningful."  
  
"Unobservant?!" Pipster protested. "I'm not unobservant!"  
  
Calyr covered her eyes with a paw, "Oh yeah, what color are my eyes?"  
  
After a moment of silence Teeko leaned toward Pipster, "I think she's made her point. We're going to have to tell Da."  
  
***  
  
Ira bounded up the stairs four at a time, snarling at a few hordebeasts as she went. A flicker of amusement glimmered in her eyes as they cowered in fear. She veered off into another passageway leading down a dark hall. Stopping at two fading velvet curtains, she regained her breath and inhaled the sickly sweet aroma of incense filtering out of them.  
  
"M'lady, enter." A singsong voice beckoned Ira.  
  
She growled as she brushed aside the moth-eaten velvet and entered a tiny, dimly lit, circular room, "I'm the only one who gives orders here." She addressed the shrunken vixen that sat at the far side of a clearing in the jumble of artifacts that littered the room. Skulls, bones, bolts of cloth, tables, incense, gruesome looking instruments, and varying torture objects graced the room like gold although cob webbed and tarnished.  
  
Amid the clutter the shrunken vixen with a translucent cloth tied around one ear and eye motioned for Ira to sit across from her. Ira positioned her cloak around her sitting figure so that she was half concealed.  
  
Wordlessly the vixen began shuffling a deck of cards she pulled from within the confines of a violet damask cloak. They were emblazoned with a large eye on the back of each, accentuated by a black background. Ira watched for moments before becoming fractious and knocking them out of the vixen's paws. "Get on with it, Moonshade."  
  
With no sign of fear Moonshade calmly collected the cards and began to shuffle them again. "The Tarot will only predict when adequately ready."  
  
Ira's lip curled in disgust, "Ask them of my future."  
  
Moonshade lowered her eyes to the cards. Ira's always asked the same question. Impatient in the present, Ira would fantasize of a more satisfying future, and to disappoint her was to court her deadly rage.  
  
Collecting the cards in one pile before herself, Moonshade took three quarters of the them, leaving the rest in a pile closest to Ira. Her Majesty Ira Scinci turned over the first card. Upside-down, it depicted a badger holding a tiny mouse in his paws. The roman numerals XI was drawn at the top, wreathed in brambles.  
  
"Ah, a Major Arcana card, Strength. Tarot has looked favorably upon us tonight. This card tells of a coming of weakness, but it is reversed so in another creature we will behold it." Ira's eyes lingered on the tiny mouse. A bow was placed on its head and its big glassy eyes stared at Ira as if piercing her through.  
  
Ira did not even notice her seer turning over the next card, so intrigued by the mousemaid she was. The new card was a ferretmaid with a hand over her heart and two stars above her head, "The Two of Pentacles tells us to release that which burdens us. Cleanse yourself and be rid of worries." Ira eyed the card, but quickly returned to the little mouse in Strength.  
  
Flipping over another card, the vixen considered for a moment, "The High Priestess, a Major Arcana, is reinforcing future actions of spontaneity." It depicted a squirrel carrying a basket-full of skulls. Ira didn't even bother to look at it, keeping her eyes on the tiny, but mysterious mousemaid.  
  
"The last and final card of your prediction is the Eight of Cups telling us to nurture those that need nurturing and to-"Moonshade stopped abruptly as the curtains ruffled with somebeast's paw.  
  
"Yes, what?" Ira called irritably. Ublaz held the velvet aside as he revealed Milkeye accompanied by Splitear and the snaggletoothed fox called Jixt. They trailed a line of slaves, looped together with rope by their necks.  
  
"Milkeye and the slaves." Ublaz announced.  
  
Ira smiled cruelly. "These are now my house slaves since I have been left without any since their grand escape. I trust that each of my captains will now readily help in the search because-"Ira stopped abruptly as she glanced at the slaves, which included a tiny mousemaid with a bow and big glassy eyes, identical to the one on the card.  
  
***  
  
Hope you guys liked the Tarot Cards (cough- Acoustical Ferret- cough) The meanings are pretty accurate as how they could be translated. The Tarot is set up with 4 suits (pentacles, swords, wands, cups) all meaning different things and 21 Major Arcana (High Priestess, Strength, etc.) cards that are more meaningful and important. The first card flipped over should tell the problem- 2nd past references- 3rd what to keep in mind 4th what to do. This is the main interpretation of how to most profitably predict though there are many varieties. (Just a little backdrop! Now see that review button down there... I know you want to press it... come on tell me what you thought!) 


	10. Of Rivals and Survival

Arwen-Galadriel- Heya, yeah, I've met BJ. Um, he's my height and I'm about 5' 4'' so if that's tall to you then yes! Don't worry about not reviewing, I just love that you're reading! (Oh and it did make sense).  
  
Acoustical Ferret- Ack, I don't really want to go back and do all that work... ~is lazy~ But, I'll think on the tarot cards... But I think you might actually like this chapter! There's a- oh can't say, you must read on!  
  
Songbreeze Swifteye- Okay, well you asked questions that –technically- I shouldn't answer because you're supposed to read the story... but... nah, I'm going to make you read the story. ~witch cackle~ And I'm sorry, but Nanda is still sick, maybe I didn't make that clear enough... oops.  
  
***  
  
Of Rivals and Survival  
  
By: Catty Engles  
  
Fraught with indecision, Ira's eyes darted from Ublaz to the small mousemaid. An unnerving silence stretched and seemed to rebound upon itself in the small circular room. Twyler the otter, though groggy, had the sense to note the direction of Ira's eyes, she moved protectively in front of Nanda. The small mousemaid's hand found Twyler's rough one and she gave Nanda a reassuring squeeze, all the while steadfastly blocking Ira's view of her.  
  
Ira's cape billowed as she stood, issuing sharp orders to Milkeye and Ublaz. "Half of them will work in my throne room, half to serve at the cook's whim, but this one," She craned her neck around Twyler who stepped to block Ira's view of Nanda, "will be taken to my own quarters."  
  
"Understood?" Ira cast a jaundiced eye over Jixt the fox and Splitear the weasel, "You two, report."  
  
Splitear related in a halting voice of Jyda's ship, their two attacks, the storm, and Twyler and Nanda's capture. Ira cut him off when he started babbling, looking impatient and bored. "You, take the half that will work with the cook down to the kitchens. And you, take the other half to my quarters, leave the mousemaid." Jixt and Splitear jumped to attention, cutting Twyler's rope, carefully leaving Nanda untouched.  
  
When Nanda's line was severed from Twyler's, Jixt tugged sharply at the rope bound around the otter's neck, but she didn't budge, instead she knelt in front of Nanda. The mousemaid's face was streaked with tears of confusion.  
  
"Be brave, Nanda. Keep yore chin up. I know-"  
  
Ira pouted sulkily. She whined, "Why's that otter talking? Let's move!"  
  
With sudden, unbound rage, Twyler threw herself at Ira, instead, hitting something hard in mid-air. Ublaz had intercepted Twyler who now sat panting on the stone floor, the rope still wound tight around her neck. Ira twined her claws into Ublaz's fur, relishing Twyler's fighting spirit.  
  
Silkily she cooed to the otter, "You'd benefit from a nice stay in the dungeons. Our accommodations are picturesque." She dug her claws into Ublaz's skin. He didn't wince. "Show our guest, Ublaz?" His eyes had become stony and far off again, and he wrenched himself away from her. Ira scowled at his lack of retaliation.  
  
Bodily, Ublaz heaved Twyler from the flagged floor. She writhed in his grasp, struggling for air. Ublaz cuffed her temple, and she went limp. Nanda stood petrified, watching the horror unfold before her. A tiny gasp escaped from her lips, followed closely by a renewal of coughing.  
  
Ublaz untied the rope that bound Twyler and heaved her over his muscular shoulder, headed in the direction of the dungeons.  
  
Nanda's coughing abated, replaced with wracking sobs. "Tut, tut, little mousemaid. You'll stay with me now. Nanda is it? What a pretty little name, now come with me and we'll talk all about your friends. Who's Jyda, and where do you think she is now?" Ira crooned. Nanda looked up into Ira's eyes, her own wide with fear. She sniffed in confusion, a look of horror on her face as Ira lowered herself to Nanda's level.  
  
The fox empress patted Nanda's head and snaked her clawed paw into Nanda's tiny one. Nanda vainly tried to pull her paw away from Ira's strong grasp. Smiling benignly, Ira made to lead the small mousemaid into the circular room, "I know you're hungry. I'll give you the most lavish feast ever if you only tell me about your friends. I won't harm them. I just want to play with them." Ira's mouth widened into a toothy grin.  
  
Nanda cowered for a moment and then opened her mouth to reply when a bout of coughing overtook her and she sank to the floor. The pain had returned as strong as ever, lancing through her punished body with each breath. Nanda's stomach heaved and yellowish bile shot from her mouth. Ira recoiled in disgust. Nanda's eyes fluttered, as the room seemed to collapse in on itself, wheeling her closer to consuming darkness. She struggled to maintain consciousness, but it was a losing battle and soon all went dark.  
  
***  
  
Deep in the belly of the fortress atop Sampetra, dark, dank dungeons rotted with life. Fetid air hung hot and moist in each cell, overgrown with moss and smelling of putrefying feces. Twyler was thrown headfirst into a squalid pool of standing water inside her own cell.  
  
"Enjoy your accommodations." Ublaz deadpanned, locking the door. He swiftly pivoted on his heel and the dark swallowed him.  
  
Twyler spluttered in the putrid water, wiping slime from her face. The echoes of her movement failed to lift her spirits until a muffled voice rent the clammy air. "It's a riverwolloper, I'd bet me scut on it."  
  
"Tweren't any otter, that'n's a weasel, and I don't want your flamin' bobtail. I like mine fine."  
  
"Uh, excuse me." Twyler croaked.  
  
"Is that a slur on my dignity, me gel?"  
  
"Um, hello?" Twyler put in, a little more persistently.  
  
"No sir, only on your hindquarters."  
  
"HELLO?" Twyler practically yelled, and then winced as the echoes resounded up and down the corridor.  
  
"Ahem, quite unneeded, that." A deep, male voice quipped from a cell not far away.  
  
"Righto, the major's got a flippin' point, old-uh, gel-lad." The second, younger, and feminine of the voices called out uncertainly.  
  
"I'm Twyler, a, uh, gel, and I'm not a weasel. I'm an otter" She called back more softly this time.  
  
"Aha!" The deeper voice sounded from a cell a little to Twyler's left. "An otter she is, I'll keep my scut for the time being. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Major Redick and my accomplice is Brigadier Delair."  
  
"Pleased and enchanted." Delair pronounced curtly from the cell to Twyler's right.  
  
"Just shut-up will you?" A sinister voice called from the cell directly across from Twyler's.  
  
Twyler's head swiveled in its direction. She shuddered unconsciously.  
  
"Yah, go boil yore 'ead, yeh great lump o' vermin." Redick's voice shot back at the newcomer.  
  
"I couldn't even if I wanted to, but thanks ever so for the suggestion." The voice snarled sarcastically.  
  
"Who're you?" Twyler ventured timidly, somewhat humbled by the utter lack of hope in the voice. It was as if pure desolation were speaking to her.  
  
"Naught but a weasel thrown in here long ago." Delair didn't bother to keep her voice down, and it held nothing resembling pity when it spat, "A traitor to his own kind."  
  
"I'd prefer mercenary." The voice answered, "And I'm a mercenary who dearly loves his sleep, if you don't mind keeping it down. If it's not you two talking it's the babe wailing. 'Da da!' over an' over. Pathetic little thing, he is." Twyler heard the barest semblance to pity when the weasel said the last line.  
  
"Babe?" Twyler queried.  
  
"Aye," Redick sighed, "Our badgerlord's own son." His voice fell silent.  
  
Delair's voice held something akin to a quaver, but she hid it well, "It was our duty to take the little tyke out for a jolly ole romp around Salama- thingy. Captured by corsairs, we were." Delair's voice lowered to a self- reproaching murmur, "Blasted idjits we were."  
  
"Sorry, Salama-thingy?" Twyler asked.  
  
"Salamandastron." Redick's voice answered, "Home to the great Badgerlord Brawnstripe."  
  
Twyler stopped talking from then on. Redick and Delair didn't seem keen on continuing the conversation as she heard soft snuffles of sleep from them on both sides of her a little later on. Twyler sat in the cell alone, forgetting how much she craved the ocean, the sky, the moon, the sun...  
  
She sighed deeply, resigning herself to her fate. It was hard. She'd never see Nanda again or be able to protect her. She'd never see Roader again. She'd never see her best friend... Jyda.  
  
Tiny sobs escalated into muffled hiccoughs. 'I can't die like this!' Twyler wanted to scream, but she knew that the cell would swallow up her voice as if she had never yelled. She'd just as soon not go through that.  
  
"Shh, sh, It's not that bad... after a while." A husky voice murmured from across the hall.  
  
Twyler dried her eyes, not often was she caught crying, especially in front of vermin.  
  
"What do you care?" She shot back at the weasel, sudden anger coursing through her veins at the race, his race, that had cause all this misery.  
  
The silence stretched between them, "I'm sorry, I forgot. I don't care about anything." The weasel's voice was flat, completely devoid of his empathy from before. "I forgot- forgot I was a vermin." He spat the last word as if it was a vile taste in his mouth.  
  
Twyler was startled. Thinking back, the weasel hadn't done much bad, except cross Delair and Redick, but they were already prejudiced, as Twyler was. The weasel's tone didn't seem at all like the bloodthirsty killers that frequented the seas, ransacked Riverglen, and set her and all the "helpless" females adrift in the sea. The weasel's tone sounded kind.  
  
"Wait." Twyler croaked.  
  
"What."  
  
"I'm sorry." She whispered.  
  
Pause.  
  
"I forgive you."  
  
Pause.  
  
"Da da?" A tiny baby voice echoed desolately in the grimy dungeons.  
  
***  
  
I decided to dabble in some "non-traditional" beliefs. Take that Acous. 


	11. Of Morning and Mourning

A Sly Fan: Thank You, I wish I had more.  
  
Songbreeze Swifteye: You are the one who doles out the pity, I'm eager to see who you feel sorry  
  
for this chapter! J/K, but anyway, thanks for reading still, I know I'm kinda dragging, but keep in mind this is only a rough draft. You made me laugh about the oxymoron thing, look closely in the chapter ;D  
  
A1: I feel so bad that I didn't get the last chapter to you. If you knew me in real life, you'd know  
  
that this would be a normal occurrence, but thanks for editing it anyhow!  
  
Acoustical Ferret: About Ira--- that's what I'm going for. Someone who's annoying and  
  
childishly cruel. I bet next chapter you'll get the first taste of how cruel. Yeah, descriptions, bah. We  
  
were reading Romeo and Juliet in English and if you know Shakespeare, you'd know where those weird  
  
descriptions come from. Sorry about the awkwardness! On the final, they'll be re-worked.  
  
Arwen-Galadriel: Hmm, I always thought that Outcast made vermin seem even more heartless, but  
  
oh well, glad you like what I'm doing! Did I say glad, I meant EXTACTIC!  
  
Kayla Silvercat: I re-read the Twyler scene, and must agree. I did a very bad job of portraying her.  
  
I hope you don't think less of Twyler because of how I wrote her! Jk ;D  
  
Of Morning and Mourning  
By: Catty Engles  
  
Dawn had broken not so long ago. The sky was still gray but rent with slender fingers of light lancing across the barren island's cruel terrain. Jyda heedlessly sat on a rock, in full view of the castle. She closed her eyes and listened to the waves pummel the coastline, mentally tasting the brine and feeling the sway of the deck beneath her paws. She hugged herself in the cool air, more for comfort than for warmth. Thinking of the Queen meant thinking of Twyler. Thinking of Twyler meant thinking of Nanda. Thinking of them both meant thinking of capture, cruelty, torture...abandonment.  
  
And she was sitting on a rock.  
  
There was a storm beating inside Jyda's breast, raging around her heart and tugging at it cruelly. The storm had always been a familiar part of Jyda. It was a reckless feeling of boldness and brashness combined. But why don't I do something... Why don't I... The seed had been planted and took root amazingly fast. Jyda's breath came rapidly as she began to realize the audacious idea that was forming in her mind. From ignorance to knowledge is an easily made transition, but the converse is another matter entirely. Jyda was no exception. She stared unseeingly at the castle for a time, her brain whirring and calculating. She blinked.  
  
It was final. She had to go through with it now. It was one of Jyda's peculiarities, resisting a challenge was difficult, bordering on impossible. This challenge was issued by her own mind, and as she slid down the side of the rock, she grinned to herself. The adrenaline started to-  
  
"Jyda, hey."  
  
She turned abruptly, loosing her balance for a moment. Ren grinned amiably "G'mornin'."  
  
Jyda shook her head slightly and regained her footing. Her mind was fixed on one idea, and Ren's appearance wasn't it. Her mouth wasn't working properly, but Ren didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Your Da would kill me if he found out I was out here." He shook his head mournfully, "He's got some crazy idea about us in his mind." Jyda didn't care if Da thought she was a purple ermine, and Ren had sprouted wings. "Nice day." Ren remarked nonchalantly, taking up Jyda's former position on the rock. Jyda must have grunted something intelligible because Ren nodded and lay back, folding his arms behind his head. Jyda found herself thinking funny thoughts.  
  
He had very muscular arms...  
  
"I love this kind of morning, seems to me, everything is just waking up, including the sea and the earth and the sky. This day has promise." His eyes were slit against the brisk breeze.  
  
He had very warm, nut-brown eyes...  
  
"We better go in soon, breakfast is being prepared by your brothers. They would be irate if you missed it, not to mention if they had to come find you." He smiled at his own joke, flicking some flyaway fur out of his face.  
  
He had a very nice smile and a very nice face...  
  
Jyda's storm came back with a vengeance, pulling at her heart again. This time it hurt. Jyda had a feeling that her heart had become more tender within its absence. But the challenge still remained and Jyda was not one to pass a challenge up.  
  
"You go along, I'll catch up. Nutpaw makes great pasties, you'll have to try them."  
  
With a sigh Ren jumped from the rock, landing neatly at Jyda's side, "You mean, we'll have to try them." Her heart gave a flutter through the gale tearing through her. 'We' was a wonderful word. "I hope your brothers are bigger than poisoning those who pose the threat of taking you away from them." Realizing what he had just said, Ren backtracked quickly. "Well, I mean in terms of us taking off on the Queen again, or something. You will sail again. I can see there's saltwater in your blood." Jyda nodded dumbly. 'Us' was a wonderful word too.  
  
Ren suddenly looked awkward. He scratched his cheek and sighed deeply. Jyda could feel his breath. "Well, um, I'll meet you back at the cave. I can see you want to be alone."  
  
The challenge kept her from contradicting his wrong statement.  
  
"All right, meet you then." Jyda heard herself say.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
As Ren turned back towards the cave, Jyda turned towards the castle. Emotions were running high, tearing through her unchecked, and for one instant, Jyda liked the feeling. Especially the feeling of one that seemed to nestle in the confines of her heart, carefully wrapped up for later use, but still undeniably there.  
  
Jyda smiled at its silent reassurance, and without a glance over her shoulder, began to run towards the castle.  
  
***  
  
Fletch the weasel had talked with Twyler long into the night. He had been thankful for friendly companionship after a season of imprisonment. Twyler could feel the air of unease from both Delair and Redick, the two hares, from either side of her. They couldn't quite seem to grasp the concept of "good vermin," however much of an oxymoron they believed it to be, Twyler couldn't help but sympathize with Fletch. It was good to have friends.  
  
Twyler had long since fallen asleep. Fitful dreams assailed her troubled mind and she groaned. Fletch had his face pressed against the bars of his cage. It was always the same. They all went silent after a while, a season for some, days for others. Fletch smiled to himself, Twyler would break that easy. Even he had found that out in the few moments they had talked. He looked towards the graying morning through an arrow slit high above his position. The view was not tremendous. A sliver of light was the only contact with the sun he had.  
  
Footsteps on the staircase that led to the dungeons made Fletch instantly alert. He intended to wake Twyler, but the badgerbabe's wail was enough. "Daaa daaaaaaaaa!"  
  
A spearhead was thrust through the cage's bars and was wriggled around until the babe fell silent. Twyler's eyes popped open and for the first time, she laid eyes on Fletch without the night to distort his features. She smiled crookedly and yanked herself to her feet, gripping the bars of her cell with both paws as well. Twyler had taken this stoat to be a sentry, duty-bound to trudge the corridors of the dungeon. But that was before he pulled out a key.  
  
Twyler was just beginning to understand this was no ordinary check up visit when all went black. The stoat dropped the spear while he fumbled with the key and the lock. There was a purpling mark on Twyler's forehead, between her eyes where she had been knocked out.  
  
"Coward! Couldn't stand for a bit o' rightful competition, eh?"  
  
"There's a gel who could buff up a score of the likes of you and still come home for a hearty dinner, wot? You scurvy knave how 'bout tryin' that little trick on me? You'll find that spear haft up a most unpleasant place!"  
  
"That's the stuff, Major. True blue and never fail! Where are ye takin' our Twyler you stout stoat?"  
  
The stoat, who had been quiet throughout the ordeal, obviously accustomed to a hare's mannerisms, didn't reply to any of the questions. Instead, he manacled Twyler and began to lug her to the staircase.  
  
"Hey, HEY! Turn and fight you blistering bloated bilge rat! HEY!"  
  
"Give it up, Delair. He's not coming back." It was the first time Fletch had spoken.  
  
"Do not address me so informally, sirrah!" The female hare bellowed back.  
  
"I'll address you however I like!" Fletch's ire was roused. After talking to Twyler, he believed some things could change.  
  
"Ye don't have the rank and ye never will!"  
  
"It doesn't matter! What does rank mean when you're stuck in a cell?  
  
"What else have we got? What else matters?! You tell me 'cus I haven't found a flamin' thing lately!"  
  
"I have! Her name's Twyler!"  
  
***  
  
I'm glad you guys have stuck it out with me! Thank you so much for reading! 


End file.
